True Destiny
by Zelda Hibiki
Summary: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating is a reallly long time. Please forgive wonderful readers! A fun crossover with Jurrasic Park. I really hope to finish soon. Promise!
1. The Calling

Disclaimer: Well I don't own and of the digimon characters (Legally) but I do own Shamara, Feline(not the deer), Yukio, Jiro, Shakila, Bambi (not the deer), Satu, Ryo, Hoshiko, Ai, and Keiko. If you steel them from me I will KILL!... ENJOY!  
  
Chapter One - The Calling  
'BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!' Tai's alarm clock was going crazy. He slapped it off, pushing it off the bedside-table in the process. 'What a weird dream' Tai thought to himself, 'where was I?' He felt like crap, and he didn't want to get up. "Hey Tai time to get up!" Kari yelled at him as she climbed down the ladder. Tai rolled over, facing the wall, refusing to get up. Kari went over to him and shook him violently, "Come on sleepy head we gotta go to school." Tai brushed her hand off his shoulder, and pulled the covers over his head; he hadn't opened his eyes the whole time. Kari stared at where Tai was laying, "Hey, Tai are you sick or something?"  
"I haven't been sick in years, why would I get sick now?" Tai asked with crankiness in his voice, he just wanted to go to sleep.  
"Hey Kari. Tai, breakfast is getting cold!" Mrs. Kamiya said as she opened the door, only to find Kari at Tai's bedside with Tai still in bed.  
"Mom, I think Tai's sick."  
"I'm not sick!". Tai felt his mom come up to him and find his forehead under the covers.  
"You're a little warm Tai maybe I should get the thermometer?" Tai heard his mom announce.  
"I'm NOT sick!"  
Tai didn't like it when he got sick. When he did, his mom would baby him. Kari knew this too, but her brother just wasn't acting . . . normal . . . well . . . for Tai at least. Usually, she could hear her brother get up to go to the bathroom at least twice a night, at least twice. Last night he only got up once. She didn't think about it when it happened, but now he wasn't feeling well . . . Kari snapped back to reality. "Kari, why don't you go eat breakfast I'll be right out."  
"OK mom."  
"I'M NOT SICK!!!!"  
"Mmmmm . . . maybe I'll just come with you, and let Tai get some rest." Kari and her mother left the room, and entered the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya: Maybe I should stay home today.  
  
Kari: Mom, believe me when I say this . . . NO.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya: Why not?  
"CUZ I'M NOT SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!" another scream was heard from the bedroom. Tai knew they were discussing him.  
  
Kari continued, trying to ignore Tai's yells, "Well, Tai's grown up now. I don't think he needs your help now." Kari's mother looked at her daughter, "You're right, but it's been so long sin . . . "  
  
Kari: Mom, believe me okay.  
"Okay."  
"I'M NOT SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tai's mom cracked the door open, and peeked her head in. Kari had left for school already. Tai was still facing the wall, but was sleeping soundly. She sighed and decided not to wake him. So she left a note on the kitchen table and left the apartment quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Tai was walking through the digital world. Actually, he really didn't know where he was. It was a big forest with trees that grew taller than he had ever seen, and ferns that went as high as Tai's waist. He heard rustling over to his side and turned to the direction of the sound. Suddenly, out of the brush came a huge beast, towering over Tai. The beast resembled a T-Rex, actually, it looked just like one. Even though Tai didn't know what they really look like, he could tell that's what it was. Was it a Tyrannamon? ........ no . . . no, this wasn't red with those weird green spikes on his back. In fact it wasn't even black with green spikes which would be a Darktyrannamon. This? . . .This was more realistic . . . this . . . this WAS real. The creatures gave a loud, horrific, roar that made Tai cover his ears. The beast showed long, pointed, and deadly teeth to Tai. Tai froze in horror; his brain only told him to run, but his legs were not reacting. He didn't know what to do. Then the Rex stepped up to him and lowered his head down to Tai. It was so fast that Tai had no time to react. Tai yelped in pain, as he felt the jaws of the beast lock around his stomach. He screamed, as he felt the teeth of the Rex lift him into the air . . .  
Tai snapped up into sitting position on his bed. His face and shirt were dripping with sweat, and he was panting for air. 'Just a dream Tai, just a dream.' He told himself trying to catch his breath. He had that same dream last night, but this time he had gotten through more of the dream. The first time he just heard the rustling in the woods, and he hadn't seen the Rex that time. Next time he fell asleep, would he see more of it? . . . would he find out what would happen after he gets lifted into the air by the Rex? ...... he didn't want to. He got out of bed and changed his shirt. Then he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He saw the note lying on the counter top left by his mom. "Thank you, God!" he said aloud as he read the note. He ate something and went back to his room. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen before. There on his bed, laid a necklace. The necklace was basically a piece of string with an object tied to it. Tai almost fainted when he saw what the object was. It was a large tooth about the length of one of the D-3, maybe longer. Tai knew that no living animal had teeth like this. Suddenly, Tai remembered the dream, when the Rex's teeth were shown to him. Tai gasped as he recognized a similarity in the teeth, they looked exactly the same. Tai shuttered at the feeling of the teeth rapped around his stomach, the pain had almost felt real. Tai noticed that on the tooth, there was the crest of a courage sign. Tai stared at it in confusion, "Why would this have the crest of Courage on it. He realized that his little digimon was a dinosaur type digimon but was still confused about how the two were related. Tai picked up the necklace to study it. It was heavy, no doubt, but when he picked it up, a female voice started pounding in his head, "TAI!". Tai dropped the necklace and collapsed onto the floor, holding his head in pain. The voice continued to scream inside his head, "Tai! TAI!" He felt as if he were paralyzed, he was laying on the floor, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was breathe and listen to the voice inside his head, "TAI!!! TAI!!!" The dream returned to him, only this time he wouldn't be able to stop it. The Rex hovered over Tai. Tai realized he was wearing the necklace with the tooth on it. The creature gave a loud, Jurassic-Park-like roar. Then the Rex stepped up to him and lowered his head down and bit its teeth down around his stomach. Then he was lifted into the air. Then something happened, and Tai was dropped by the Rex. As he fell, he saw the Rex flea in terror. When he hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of him, but he managed to start breathing again. He looked up to find him self face to face with another "dinosaur." It was about 6 feet in length with one 6-inch claw on each foot. It walked on two legs and had pointed edge teeth . . . a carnivore. The "dinosaur" raised its head into the air and made a half coughing sound half scream that pierced his ears. Then the "dinosaur" lowered its head down to Tai stomach smelling the blood that came from his wounds. Then it sniffed the tooth around his necklace, nuzzling his chest in the process. It brought its head up very close to Tai's. It had wonderfully colored eyes. They were yellow with black pupils.  
Tai snapped out of his dream, again with sweat dripping from his shirt and face. He changed his shirt (again) and went to the bathroom. Ignoring the reflection in the mirror, he splashed water on his face and steadied himself on the sink thinking of what had just happened. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked as normal as he usually did . . . except for his eyes. His eyes, which were usually brown with black pupils, had turned to a yellow color with black pupils. "AHHHMMPPPHH!" Tai began to scream, but covered his mouth to keep the neighbors from call 911 thinking there was a murder going on. He stared at his eyes for a while before realizing that, which was what the "dinosaur" with the claw on each foot had the same color eyes. A sudden pain burst in his heart, and he fell on the floor clutching his chest. It felt like his heart was being burned from the inside. Tai winced from the pain as tears rolled out of his eyes. The pain stopped immediately as Tai heard the door to the apartment open. "Oh shit." Tai thought to himself. He dashed out of the bathroom to his room, and got in his bed, pretending to be asleep, as quietly as he could.  
Just as he closed his . . . ahem . . . "new" eyes, he heard the door open. "Tai? You awake?" he heard a calm quiet voice ask.  
"Kari? .................................... Can you come here?" Tai knew that the only person he could tell would be his sister. "I have a BIG problem."  
He felt his sister walk up to the side of the bed, "What's wrong Tai?" Tai: Promise not to scream or anything?  
"Is it that bad?" Tai nodded with his eyes still closed. There was a slight pause " . . . OK  
Tai turned his head over to her and opened his eyes. Kari gasped and then tried to act normal. She gulped, "What happened?" It sounded as though she had suddenly lost her voice.  
Tai decided it was best not to tell his sister about the dream and the attack, as well as the screaming voice in his head. "I don't know. I just . . . I dunno." He looked down at the floor, hanging over the side of the bed. "How am I gonna keep it . . . away from everybody?" Kari: I won't tell anyone. Tai: What about mom and dad?  
Kari didn't answer, but she went over to her desk and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out something and walked back over to Tai. "Wear this for good luck." She slipped the item around his neck and it dangled below his neck. It was Kari's whistle. Tai really didn't think it would give him "luck," but he felt it was OK for something like this. Kari was worried about her brother, she was breathing hard and was still a little shaky. She did have to giggle a little bit at the sight of her brother with a pink string around her brother's neck. 


	2. The Change

Chapter 2- The Change  
It had been a few weeks since Tai's eyes had ah . . . changed. His parents had found out one way or another. Their reactions weren't very cooperative, but they became adapted to it eventually. Kari helped in that, as well as telling the rest of the gang.  
  
::Flashback::  
"Maybe Gennai will know what's wrong with ya Tai." Izzy suggested.  
Tai narrowed his eyes at Izzy, "What?"  
"Well, I'm saying that Gennai might know what happened to you."  
"You mean 'what's happening' right?" Tai pointed to the yellow, jagged markings on his neck and chin that had appeared over the weekend a few weeks back.  
"Maybe you shouldn't worry about it for a while unless something else happens to you." Matt suggested with a grin on his face, he had thought it was kinda funny after he got use to it.  
"Well, incase you haven't noticed, Matt, I'm turning into a lizard I have a lot of things to worry about." Tai snapped back.  
::End of flashback::  
  
Tai was walking through the digital world, hoping to find Gennai. He wanted to ask a lot of questions. He wanted to ask about the dream, about the screaming voice in his head, and mostly about what was happening to him. It was dark and lonesome. Tai came to a clearing in the forest. Ferns came up to knees, making his legs itch. A sudden pain came into his chest, and he fell to the ground. He supported himself with one arm, while holding his chest with the other. The pain was increasing and Tai yelped in pain. With the last of his strength he looked up to find a figure standing before him. Then he blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
When Tai awoke, something felt different about himself. He didn't know what it was but there was definitely something different. Maybe it was the fact at how weak and tired he felt. He could barely move. Then he got a view of his surroundings. He was laying on a bunch of hay. The place he laying on was small and compact, and there were bars surrounding him, he was in a cage. Why was he in a cage? The room he was in, looked like a big control center. He heard the door open and used most of his strength to move his head in the direction of the door. Through the door came . . . Gennai! Gennai seemed different as well. He had a sort of shadowiness over his face. He gave Tai a sort of evil grin and walked over to the cage. He bent down on a knee and just stared at Tai. Tai didn't like the look he was giving him but was too weak to look away. He smirked, and then spoke. "Well, well who would have ever thought. I thought you were extinct Tai."  
* What? * Tai thought to him self. He was too weak to speak.  
"I never thought you would still be alive. See." There was a pause. "Now I can tell you anything and everything, and you can't tell anyone."  
*What is he talking about? What did he mean by he couldn't tell anyone?*  
Gennai continued, "As the digidestined the old man told you and you friends his name was Gennai and he helped through your troubles and fights. This amused me, I figured you would believe me if I befriended you." He stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "So I began to grow a rat tail, and by the time you had returned from defeating Venomyotismon it was a good enough length. So I used a ghost digimon to speak through your little sister and give a logical story. It was all a lie. I'm not Gennai. In fact everything this form has told is one big lye. You thought your sister was special. She's just as worthless as the rest of you kids. Your sister. Hmm. She is too easy, and she expects evil to show its true form. She expects everyone and everything to tell the truth, and she's too weak and dense. She probably wouldn't know if the devil came to her disguised as a ball of light. To her anything bright must be from heaven, Ha! And to think you risked your life and everyone else's lives for her. What do you think she's gonna think or even say for that matter when she sees you like this? Bared up like in a prison? Do you think she's even gonna recognize you? I bet I wouldn't have even recognized you if I hadn't seen you before you changed." There were voices at the end of the hall. The man once known as Gennai gave another evil grin, "Well . . . that would be them. Lets see how well your friends know you.  
The man left the room. Tai was so confused. All the bad things he had said about Gennai (the real one) and the digidestined and . . . and Kari. He had said such awful things about Kari. He heard voices again. He heard the man who called him self Gennai talking with the voice that was always so nice and comforting. He heard the voices of his friends talking happily as the greeted and talked with "Gennai." The door reopened and in came all the digidestined. Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Sora, - he flared his nostrils and rolled his eyes at her entrance - Matt, Yolie, Cody, Davis, Tk and Kari. It was like those two were glued at the hip. Tai felt his eyes close from a sudden attack of weakness. All he could do was listen to the voices. Mimi: Where is it Gennai? "Gennai": Over there. (He pointed at the cage) Everyone slowly walked toward the cage containing Tai. Matt: What the hell is it?  
Izzy and Cody chocked back a gasp. Everyone looked at them. Izzy: Well we . . . ah know what it is but ah . . . I don't think. Cody: Ya see this animal is . . . well extinct. At least it should be. Davis: Well what is it? Tk: Yeah come on what is it? Cody: It's a. . . . Izzy: Velociraptor.  
A WHAT?!?! Tai thought in his head, considering he couldn't speak. He had been trying desperately to talk but there was some around his mouth keeping him from opening his mouth. Joe: A What? Izzy: Velociraptor. It has a long snout, binocular vision, six inch claws on each foot. Well paleontologists say they were smarter than dolphins or whales, even primates. Sora: Why does he seem so weak and motionless? "Gennai": I found him in the forest and I thought he might cause a major problem in the digital world. I hit him with a shoot of morphine and brought him here. Sora: Morphine? Izzy: It's a drug that puts you in a temporary paralyzation. It leaves your muscles and nerves very weak for a while.  
Tai just lay there, listening. He realized that what was keeping his mouth from opening was a mussel. He wanted to say something, anything to get them out of there. He felt a very small amount of strength come to him, so he used every bit of it to open his eyes. Everyone looked back at Tai as he made strange moaning sounds from his closed mouth. The moans were depressing and mournful, as though he was crying for help that no one would answer. Tai felt a sudden burst of energy and stretched his jaw snapping the mussel in two. After breaking the brace of the mussel, he began making a soft, yet horrific chirping noise. The ceiling of the cage was so low that he couldn't stand. Everyone, including Tai, was amazed at the strength of him and the noise it was making. Tai did his best to speak words they would understand but he couldn't say anything, not even his own name. This must have been what "Gennai" was talking about when he said he wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything. He could speak, but it was just a different language. As he yelped, he saw the fear on Kari's face stopped him, and he settled back down. Laying his head back down he closed his eyes again. Mimi: So where do you think he came from Gennai. Tai started twisting his head around in the hay. Gennai: He came from another Earth just like yours but this one, never had the accident that wiped out the dinosaurs. Matt: Then how the hell did it get here? "Gennai" shrugged his shoulders. Everyone else was looking at the creature. It was shifting its' body from side to side against the sides of the cage. The cage began to rock. Everyone immediately realized what it was doing but it was too late. Before anyone, even "Gennai" could reach for the cage, it toppled over onto its' side. The creature, leaped out of the door and landed gracefully on the tiled floor. Everyone wanted to run but something stopped them. The creature didn't make a move. He just stood there. Tai was mocking "Gennai." He couldn't do anything that would make the others suspicious. Izzy: You have any morphine left?  
Tai's eyes widened. Now he would be put back into that cage without anyone thinking anything of it. "Gennai": Yeah it's on the counter over there.  
He pointed to the counter. As Izzy walked slowly over to the counter, Tai's instincts took over him and he charged Gennai. He knocked him down and ran for the door. It was closed yet not locked, if he could only open the door. He looked back to see Izzy making his way, almost running, back to Gennai. Tai charged Izzy making him drop the Tranquilizer gun and dart. Joe kicked the gun over toward Gennai just as Matt, who was already sitting down, leapt for the dart. Tai stared as Matt threw the dart across the floor. He backed up as the Tranquilizer was raised at him. He thought Gennai did a good job at acting good. He felt the sting of the dart as it hit his chest.  
As the limp body hit the floor Kari whispered, "He did so much to get away from here."  
Yolie heard her and replied, "It might have hurt someone. It was the best thing to do. Besides Gennai will take care of it." But Kari wasn't listening. She was staring at the yellow, and jagged markings on the creature's neck, and lower jaw.  
  
* * *  
  
The room was dark and quiet. Gennai had gone of somewhere, leaving the cage unguarded. In a small corner in the darkness an animal lay motionless and unconscious in a small cage. In the darkness the door to the room opened. Three or four bodies crept through the crack in the door. There were a few hand motions, and one of the bodies went over to the cabinets and started looking through them. When the body came to one individual cabinet, it took out Tai's digivice, and two necklaces. Mean while the other three bodies went over to the cage. The one in the center quietly and slowly reached a hand in and put it on the creature's head. Then it spoke in a low voice, but not a whisper. "He's sedated," The creature gave a moan then the voice continued "really heavily." The voice sounded like a girl's voice, "Here, help me get him out." She said this and immediately the other two bodies reached their hands in, and lightly the bodies carried the unconscious creature out of the cages' door and walked quickly out of the room, followed closely by the fourth body. 


	3. The Home

Chapter 3- The Home  
When Tai woke up, he found him self in a rain forest area. The air was moist and damp. The leaves of the trees dripped now and then with water. He was sitting up against a large tree between two roots about as wide as his waist. He held his head, because of a pounding headache that hit him when he woke up. He was still a little dizzy from what had recently happened. He looked at his hand. He was human again. He didn't know what day it was. He thought everybody would be worried about him. "You awake?" he heard a voice, and snapped his head up. He found a girl with brown hair that was in a braid that went all the way down to her waist; she looked about his age. He flinched when he tried to stand up, and fell back down. She giggled and sat down in front of him on her feet, knees bent. Her eyes were a dull yellow, remarkably like his, and she was wearing a white oxford shirt with a black fleece vest along with a short leather skirt, the shirt was hanging out under the vest over the skirt. There was a black string around her neck with a tooth at the end. She had on black leather, knee-high hiking boots. "You had a really bad attack back there."  
"Where am I?"  
"No Shinka."  
"Where?"  
"The World that hasn't evolved. Your Earth was hit with a meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs. This world didn't, yet somehow man was able to get on with life. Man isn't as dominate as he is on your earth." "Can you explain . . . what is happening to me?" Tai said.  
The girl smiled, the smile was warm and welcoming, "Of coarse it's happened to us to. About fourteen years ago there was a scientist who thought that man could be the dominate species. His name was Malone and he thought this because he was on your planet. So he used orphaned infants to try and find some way of making them more . . . strong and dominate to the dinosaurs. He worked in secret using the infants as lab rats." She stuttered trying to find a way to say it. "Then, one day the scientist had succeeded in his task. He thought he had done something great and told everybody. People called him crazy, and he was sent to an Insane Asylum. He spent many days wondering way nobody wanted to be like your Earth, and way they didn't want to stop all the deaths caused by the dinosaurs. Then one day he disappeared. They went to his lab to destroy it, when they realized that the serum that made the humans change into something that would make them dominate, was gone. They sent a search party to look for the scientist. They never found him, or the infants. Some say he was killed, some say he drank the serum. Bull shit if you ask me. I, along with some others, think that he traveled to the other Earth."  
Tai felt like he shouldn't ask but the words fell out his mouth, "What did he do?"  
The girl looked down, "Nobody knows, " She looked over to her right. He looked over in the direction and stared. There sleeping, was a little girl who looked about seven in age. She had curly (kinda "Shirley Temple" curly) purple hair that reached her shoulders. She had navy blue jeans on and a tuxedo shirt with a dark navy blue collar and trim. She also had a necklace with a tooth on the end. She flinched and rolled over, still asleep.  
Tai spoke a little amazed, "Who--"  
She interrupted him, "That's Hoshiko's sister, her name is Bambi. She changes the same time we do."  
Tai's face was still looking at the little girl, but his eyes wear focused on the older girl. He found himself observing at her every detail, surveying her up and down. She also found herself doing this to him, and felt her face turn warm. She turned away, embarrassed, "I'm telling you this because your one those lab rats." Tai turned his head to her and stared, confused and weak. "But when we found out about you, we came to find you and we noticed that you had changed. This confused us because we would have changed too. Do you know why that happened?" Tai shook his head, and by the look on his face, she could tell he didn't believe her. "You don't believe me do you? Now think about it." She repositioned her self, turned her head sideways and glared at him. "Did you ever make things happen? Things you couldn't explain, that happen when you were angry or scared?" Tai thought but couldn't think of anything. "You're a digidestined, I know you can think of something." He thought through all the adventures and enemies he had fought. Nothing came to his attention. Then it hit him. During the fight with Piedmon, he had stood up to him alone and had taken some of the attacks. He had gotten beaten up badly but, now that he thought about it, he was in the same condition as his digimon. "See what I mean?" Tai snapped back to reality. "Strength like that isn't human and you know it."  
"How did you know what I was thinking of?" Tai asked, astonished.  
She pointed at the courage crest sign on Tai's tooth-necklace, "That's a digidestined crest sign isn't it?" There was a pause. "Oh! I'm Keiko. This is basically your room." She nodded at the tree Tai was sitting up against, "You sleep here and lay around on this tree instead of down on the ground. We each have our own."  
Tai asked quietly, "Is this he same place were that scientist lived?" "Yes but -" she trailed off, looking at him questioningly. "You look concerned." He was looking at his feet, thinking deeply. "Tai?"  
He looked up at her. Even with the unnatural color of them, her eyes seemed to be looking deeper and deeper into his subconscious. "It's nothing." Somehow, she didn't believe him. He didn't want to think of the fact, which might prove the danger of his friends. Their friendship might end up killing them. He didn't want to think that his old family might be replaced, although, at this point in his life he couldn't find a place in the old group. After what happened with him and Sora, he had slowly drifted from the group and had liked the feeling. Especially walking alone in the rain. It seemed to be feeling the feelings he wouldn't have that day, even though he was never sad about it. But now, he felt worried that after everything they had gone through, he wouldn't be able to save them. He also didn't want to admit the fact that he thinks he knew who this "Scientist" was. 


	4. The Attempted Rescue

Chapter 4- The Attempted Rescue  
Everybody (including Mimi, not including Tai) was ready to go, along with their digimon. They were all in the Digital World with "Gennai" ready to go find Tai. Kari hadn't spoken at all the whole week (Yes. Tai has been gone a week). "We'll find him." Tk said, reassuring her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even look at him, but she just nodded. She had her pink backpack with her, it carried some extra clothes and her cell phone, which she had forgotten to take out when she had packed. When she had left and realized she had taken it, she didn't bother going to put it back so she put it in the front pocket.  
Meanwhile Matt and the others were talking to "Gennai." "Are you sure?" Matt asked.  
"No, the planet, use to preserve human life and they made a sort of force field around it to keep things like digimon out, they felt like digimon weren't trustworthy." "Gennai" said.  
"Why?"  
"Gennai" shrugged.  
"Sorry buddy." Davis said, looking down at his partner.  
"Humph" Veemon said, sticking his bottom lip out, and crossing his arms.  
"The portal can only be opened every five days. Otherwise, it and that world will collapse, destroying everything in it."  
Davis gave a look, "Oh that's real encouraging. By the way, what happened to that . . . ah . . . raptor that was in your lab."  
"Gennai" flinched but recovered, "It disappeared." He said this but didn't mean it. He really knew what was going on. Nobody said anything.  
"And also the time is converted. Just like when the Digital World had one a few years ago, So he has been there longer than a week." "Gennai" said.  
"Then how long has he been there?" Yolie asked, disturbed about Kari.  
He stumbled, "About . . . a year or so."  
There were gasps all around. "Gennai" took something that looked like a cigarette lighter and pressed the top open. A little glowing, pink bubble came out of it and floated to a part of the forest. The bubble, suddenly expanded to about eight feet width and length. "You better go now before it closes." he said.  
Mimi looked confused, "Aren't you coming?"  
"No I have to take care of some things but I'll be waiting here. I can also communicate with you from here."  
The others nodded, they had been rather quiet since Tai had vanished. "Gennai" nodded back. One by one they separately walked through the portal. "Gennai" watched the portal close in a calm manner. He glanced down upon the little digimon as their friends faded through the portal. He felt he should get them while they were distracted. He slowly took the lighter and opened again. This time, a glowing, blue ray appeared out of it and coiled its self around the digimon. Immediately, before the digimon could react, metal plates came out of the light and attached themselves to the digimon's mouths keeping them from doing any attacks or screaming for that matter. The blue nose rapped tight around the digimon. He waved a 'good bye' wave at them and the vanished from the nose. The blue ray returned to the lighter and "Gennai" walked away from the area.  
  
* * *  
  
The digimon appeared in the middle of the air and all fell onto each other. They were all at their In-training level and the metal plates were off their faces. They realized they were in a jail cell. The bars were too close together for one of them to get through, so they tried to blast their way through. Even that didn't work.  
"That fucking traitor! That bastard locked us up to get the kids!" Demiveemon said, at wits end. Obviously he had spent too much time listening in on Jun's phone conversations about what an asshole Matt was.  
"LANGUAGE!" Poromon corrected him harshly.  
"I'll language you!"  
"Shhhhh!" Tsumon hushed, "Listen."  
They all quieted down to listen. Some people were having a discussion. One of the voices could be recognized as the man that had called himself "Gennai." The other voices were unfamiliar. "Gennai": So, I don't care what you do! You make sure they don't get out off that world alive! Man one: Kill them sir? "Gennai": No. Where they are, they'll be hunted down and killed in a matter of days. Just make sure they don't find out about anything. But bring the serum and the boy back! And if you can, bring the others like him back too! Man two: You mean that Tai kid? "Gennai": Yes. (There were footsteps on the floor, meaning they must be leaving) And DON'T forget the serum and especially the kid! I need to finish where I left off with him. Man three: Right boss!  
The door closed, and there was silence. Salamon was breathing loudly, scared of what she had heard. She had always had protected her friend, but now she couldn't. Koromon had disappeared, and Tsumon found him huddled up and a corner of the cell. He was shaking violently, had his eyes closed tightly with tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes.  
"He'll be okay Koromon."  
Koromon whimpered in response. The door opened to reveal "Gennai." He gave them an evil smile, which gave them all a chill up their spines. Demiveemon hit the roof of his temper, "Jerk off!!"  
"Who are you?" Bukamon asked.  
He gave another smirk, then his robe dissolved to reveal khaki pants, a blue button-up, long sleeve shirt, and a red bandana (I said Bandana not Banana) tied around the collar of the shirt like a tie. The shadowiness Tai had seen, appeared under his eyes. The look was dark and cold. "I go by my last name: Malone. And your little game" he raised the lighter, "has come to an end." He opened the lighter, and glowing, green needles shot out of it and pierced into the skin of the tiny digimon. It knocked them all unconscious, and into a deep, deep sleep of nightmares. 


	5. The Colony

Chapter 5- The Colony  
It was beginning to get dark, and they still hadn't found any sign of Tai. Where was he? Was he even alive? Matt asked himself these questions but didn't want to take them seriously. It began to rain. "We should find some sort of shelter," he heard Mimi announce. Those were the only words heard since the attack. Some were too traumatized to talk, and the others didn't know what to say to anybody else. They climbed a large tree and picked out spots in silence. The tree was big and had roots sticking out of the trunk before going underground. Because of the silence, everybody was soon asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When the sun rose, everybody was still groggy and tired. Matt sat up and looked out at the land through the leaves on the trees. He scanned the area looking for any sign of -  
"Hey what's that?" Yolie asked. She had pointed to something brownish looking, as if it was a rusty brown, and it was covered in ivy.  
"The base." Matt said. He hadn't even seen it. It was less then a mile away. Immediately Yolie and him woke everybody up. When he told them what they had seen, they all jumped up and were ready. They though that maybe Tai would be there for the shelter, and maybe there was leftover food there. It more over grown then it looked. "Think Tai's in there?" Matt asked himself aloud.  
"As far as I'm concerned," Davis said sarcastically, looking at the building, "it's The Four Seasons." For those of you who don't know, The Four Seasons is a very elegant 'Big-City' Hotel, used in New York, Washington, D.C. and so on. The building looked like someone had spilled a giant cup of coffee all over it. It was covered in ivy, and in places where glass had once been, was smashed out, as if something had blown it from the inside. There were blotches of stained and rusted metal all over. There were jeeps, and other vehicles were turned on their side, with dents on the up ended part of the car. "Looks like something happened here." Davis said quietly.  
Yolie went up to a large water-truck that was laying on it's side. There were hand prints smeared all over the side, like someone was trying to get in the truck. There were also gashes in the side in pairs of three like... claw markings, but that was not possible, no animal had claws like that. It was strange, it looked like the person had muddy hands, but the marks weren't totally brown mud. It was more like dried....... she gasped. "What is it Yolie?" Cody asked. Yolie began to back away from the truck, trying not to scream.  
Matt went up to were Yolie had been and looked at the smeared hand prints. "It's . . . it's blood." he said clearly. "We should keep moving."  
They all walked past the vehicles, and into the building. The room they had walked into looked a lot like a hotel lobby. It had a security desk that was right in front of the doors, with a computer, a phone, and several security monitors. Near a few windows to their right was what looked like a cafeteria area, with some tables, a bar, and there were even empty trays on the tables. "Looks like everyone just disappeared" Sora commented.  
Meanwhile Izzy was had walked around the desk, sat down on a chair and was looking at the computer. "Izzy, now is not the time" Joe complained. "Gimmy a sec'" Izzy said from underneath the desk, playing with the wires.  
Suddenly there were sparks and then a small humming noise. Izzy looked back up and the monitor was booting its self up. Everybody crowded around as Izzy rubbed his hands together gleefully.  
"I don't get," Matt replied, "this place must be ten to fifteen years old and there's still power. How?"  
"Well, it's not exactly power," Izzy said, "see that." He pointed to a small piece of typing at the bottom right hand side of the screen:  
  
Bac/batty_#078/xy  
  
"What dose that mean?" Cody asked, as he stared at the strange writing. "It's running on a back up battery." Yolie informed them, "See that's the battery's ID," she pointed to '#078', "and that's the system location," she pointed to '/xy'. "What are you doing now?" Izzy had begun typing again. "I'm trying to figure out why the computer shut down it's system. There." A bunch of words appeared on the screen. "Look here, someone got into the system. He was obviously allowed look"  
  
13,44,121,32,88,77,19,13,122,13,44,52,77,90,13,99,13,10,13,109,55,103,144,13 ,99,87,60,13,44,12,9,100,13,43,63,13,46,57,89,03,122,13,44,52,88,931,13,21,1 3,57,98,100,102,103,13,112,13,146,13,13,13,77,67,88,23,13,13 system malone goto command level  
  
Izzy was pointing at the different words as he spoke, "Malone is his or her password to get in. Then they went to the command level, that's where you control what the computer system does. Now look at this."  
  
Malone 040/#xy/67& mr goodbytes security keycheck off safety off sl off security  
  
"He's gone to the security system, he's turned the key checks and the safety systems off."  
"Why?" Davis asked.  
"He doesn't want anybody to know what he's about to do" Izzy answered.  
"What is that?" Yolie asked as she pointed to the last entry.  
  
Whte_rbt.obj  
  
"White Rabbit Object?" she said quizzically.  
Izzy looked just as stumped, "I have know idea. But he turned the key checks off so the only way find out what happened is to go through the lines of code one by one," the expression on his face showed that this wasn't going to be easy.  
Mimi crossed her arms, "Well how many lines of code are there?"  
"About two million" Izzy said as he slumped into the back of the seat. He was about to shut down the computer when he heard fuzzing. He looked at the security monitors, they had turned on. He looked back at the computer monitor and stared. The screen began to blink blue as thousands of entries appeared, rolling the screen at a rapid pace.  
"What did you do?" Davis asked, but he wasn't talking to Izzy. Yolie was kneeling down in front of the keyboard between his legs (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS) typing quickly. Izzy blushed. Yolie stopped typing finally, and hit the enter key. Suddenly the security monitors began to rewind rapidly. There was a quick rewound image of something bursting through a hallway window and then disappearing again. "Wait!" Ken said. Yolie paused the security tape. It was a freeze frame of a couple walking down a hallway. The only a wall the camera showed was almost made of windows. Ken pointed at a small blob outside the window. "What's that?"  
Some didn't know and the others didn't want to admit what they thought. "Play it." Matt said. Yolie didn't want to, but she did what he said. On the camera a huge animal head burst through the window and crabbed the male of the couple and then disappeared. The female looked back the way she was headed but was tackled off the screen by something that everyone knew on cue, a Velociraptor.  
After everyone recovered by the scene, Yolie continued to rewind. Finally a picture appeared and the rewinding stopped. One monitor showed a hallway with the same young couple walking. Suddenly they had looked behind their backs and then jumped to the side as a bunch of kids on tricycles rushed past, yelling and screaming happily. Another monitor was a camera of the kitchen, with metal counters in rows with at least thirty cooks cooking what looked like a feast or a banquet. Another monitor showed a back view of the desk they were all at now. Except the room was new looking and was flooded with people coming in and out of the doors. A man was siting at the desk and was typing faster then Yolie was. Matt noticed something and said, "Freeze that image!." Yolie looked at him as though to ask why, but she didn't and hit a button and the monitor froze. "Can you zoom in?" Yolie punched another button and another image came up. It wasn't as clear but they could tell it was a zoom in image of the computer, with a blur at the corner of the screen where the man's shoulder was. Matt pointed at the screen, "LOOK! It says 'malone' that's our guy, he's the one who shut the safety system off!" He was right, the man was typing in the same codes as what they had just looked at. Yolie zoomed out and the video began again. The man continued to type, then stopped. It looked like he was trying not to look at the camera so they couldn't see his face. He got up, walked out from behind the desk and walked out of the building. The codes he had just typed in had vanished and now the screen was going blank. Cody pointed to another monitor, it was outside. It showed the man walked up to a jeep, with four men already inside the man got in, and one of the four men patted the first man on the back as they drove into a forest.  
Matt caught something out of the corner of his eye, and he looked over. In one of the bottom shelves of the desk, hidden by shadows were two yellow eyes looking back at him. "Guys........." he said, but everyone else had noticed too. Very cautiously, Matt began to walk over to the eyes as they seemed to be frighten.  
Before Matt could get to it, what ever owned the eyes had looked at Cody, and pounced. Cody had fallen on his back and the creature had land smoothly on his chest. It looked exactly like the animal, or 'Velociraptor' Gennai had captured except it was a lot smaller, only about a foot long. It had bright orange, lightning shaped markings on its neck and bottom jaw. "It looks like a baby." Mimi said. Cody, on the other hand, wasn't daring to move, he was just staring at the creature as it stared back. It chirped at him, jumped off him chest onto the desk, jumped down, and then ran out a broken window and into the forest. "That was a little strange.........." Mimi replied as she stared at the place where the animal had disappeared. Cody had gotten to his feet. 


	6. The Friendship

Chapter 6- The Friendship  
As they walked through the ivy-covered hallways they, noticed that the walls had more windows then walls. In a window they past, they didn't notice a blur rush past a window in the forest, but it disappeared before the next window came. At the end of the hallway, they came to a door which had steps leading downward into the room. They stopped dead in the doorway. There were a lot of incubators with glass top that were broken. There were eggshells everywhere. They walked down the staircase and into the room. Davis stepped on an eggshell with a loud CRUNCH but no one was paying attention.  
They walked past the incubators and came to very large test-tubes. They were filled with greenish water. In each test-tube was one creature that looked like the baby 'Velociraptor' (if that was really what it was) they had seen earlier, except these were so thin you could see their vertebrae and rib cages. They were also a strange green color and had lots of wires attached to them that came out of the water and into a large computer above each test-tube, "These are lab animals. They were testing them, starving them," Joe said quietly. In silence Yolie walked slowly past each test-tube, looking at each individual, helpless critter. She was a little too far from everybody else but she didn't notice. She stopped at a test-tube with a very special creature in it. She could only see it's head whereas the neck vanished to the back of the tube where it was unseen. It was full grown and she guessed the rest of the body was carried to the back of the test-tube. It had white, lightning shaped markings on its neck and bottom jaw. It's skin was much more colorful, but it's eyes stared into the room motionless. It looked dead. She peered closer and closer at the creature, it's eyes were not in contact with hers. She was so close to the glass, her nose almost touched the tube. She looked into those large yellow eyes like a cats eyes, dead eyes. Suddenly the eyes glanced at her and in a flash the animal jumped from behind the tube and was trying to get through between the two tubes . . . trying to get Yolie. Yolie had backed up against a post just inches away from the snapping jaws of the vicious lizard ("Vicious Lizard" actually means dinosaur did you know that?).  
When Yolie had screamed everyone came running over. They saw the animal inches away from her, they grabbed her and began to run through the room. They made a right and continued to run down another, more wet hallway. They made another right, and ran down another hallway with what looked like metal-fenced stables with floors covered in hay. They could hear the cries and angry screams of the animal in pursuit. They came to dead-end with the loud unearthly screams coming closer. "Down Here!" Davis screamed as he pointed to another hallway with a door at the end.  
They ran as fast as they could and came to the door. Tk tried the metal handle, "It's locked!" he cried. They all turned around to go back and find another way out, when they saw the animal slide into view at the entrance of the hall on the wet cement like a figure skater. Blocking the only way out. "In here and they all scrambled into a stable. Matt, Tk, Kari, and Izzy in one, closed and locked the gate quickly. Joe, Sora, Cody and Yolie went to another and locked it immediately. In the mean time the raptor was running rapidly down the corridor. Davis and Mimi got into a stable last and were closing it when the animal slammed its self against the door, slipping its claws into the zig-zagged weaves of the cyclone fencing (that's the type of fences they use at tennis court and stuff). Pushing the door into the stable. Davis and Mimi were to weak to the animal and were soon trapped in a tight triangle between the corner of the stable and the door, with the creature still trying to get to them. They realized it wouldn't be able to get them through the fence. Almost immediately the raptor stopped banging the fence and looked up. It saw the open gap between the door and the wall. Davis and Mimi were amazed at how intelligent it was, but when it began to climb the fence they began to push back. They swung the door out of the stable and locked it between the walls like it had done to them. They pushed the lock out into the fence, trapping the animal.  
They all began to run back down the hall, when there was a familiar chirping noise coming from. Matt was the only one to stopped and listened. One of those things had done the same thing when it was trapped in Gennai's cage and now it was stuck so it must be . . . "Oh my God . . ." Davis turned back to find Matt watching the creature and came running back to get him. Matt was still looking at the Velociraptor, ". . . It's calling for help." Davis had grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of the way. They ran out of the building and into the forest. The animal had climbed out from behind the fenced door and came out on to the steps leading to the entrance of the large construction. It found the humans had vanished, and began to make that half cough half screaming cry. It was calling the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt and the others continued to run through the jungle and came to a field that was swarming with grazing animals "Head for the herd!" Matt yelled. As they began to run through the gaps of animals, the strange beasts must have understood there was something going on and began to run also, putting everyone in danger on being trampled, for the animals were as big as elephants. In the meantime, two raptors came running through the meadow at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Matt realized how dangerous the herd was, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Head for the Trees!"  
Everyone made their way out of the herd and back into the forest, splitting up in small groups. Izzy, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, and Joe got far enough into the foliage and began to climb up a tree. Izzy was the first up and began to help the others up when he heard Tk call his name, Izzy!"  
"Tk?" Davis answered back. Then he came into view, he was in a tree right next to them and began to climb over to theirs, his cheek had been slashed but it wasn't bleeding badly.  
When he got over he asked, "Is Matt with you?" Izzy shook his head. Meanwhile Joe was helping Mimi and Yolie across branches. Mimi slipped and fell through branches, then she finally stopped. Her legs were rapped around a branch and her upper body was hanging about nine feet of open space, like a child on monkey bars. "Mimi!" every screamed, "Are you OK?" she heard Izzy yell down to her. Mimi was recovering from the fall, when suddenly two raptors emerged from the ferns and stopped right underneath her, staring at her. Then they jumped. It was amazing at how high they were jumping, eight feet with great smoothness. They snapped at her head but she swung it back as far as it would go and the razor teeth just barely touched her collar bone. They did this numerous times as Mimi screamed before Joe and Izzy grabbed her arms and pulled her right side up.  
In another area, Sora, Yolie, Cody, Davis and Ken had scrambled up another tree and began peering through the leaves for the others.  
In another part of the forest Matt was still running, trying to find a good place to hide. The ground was still wet from the earlier nights rain. He was running near an embankment and he felt his foot slip. He lost his balance but regained it before falling down the hill. He stopped for a few seconds to look at the slope that he almost fell down. Then, without he felt something cold and hard hit him powerfully on the back of his head. He blacked out and his body collapsed down the muddy slope and stopped inches away from a cliff with a two-hundred foot drop to a rocky beach. His body lay motionless.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt's eyes fluttered open, and dizzily, he sat up. He held the back of his head in agony. It was pitch black and he couldn't see his own hand in front of him, he tried to make his eyes focus but he had a sensation he was being watched. Matt wondered what the hell had hit him. He tried to look around but it didn't work. He could hear the beach near by but couldn't see any water reflecting the moon. He got to his feet and the sensation of him being watched became stronger, he was becoming more tense by the minute. He began making small steps to his left. It happened sudden. On second he was walking on muddy soil, the next thing he had fallen and was now hanging off the side of a cliff by a rock that was stuck out of the side of the cliff. Stupidly, he looked down. Now he knew where the sound of the ocean was coming from, at that very instant there was a roll of thunder and a crash of lightning that illuminated the view. About two-hundred feet below him were large dagger-like boulder being crashed on by huge waves. For someone who's afraid of heights this was a real drag. He looked up to see how far he had fallen. The rock he was holding on to was about a foot below the peaks' edge, but it was starting to rain heavily and the rock was becoming slippery. In the light of another lightning bolt he saw a shape above him. Suddenly the rock gave way, but before Matt, himself could fall the was a sharp, stinging, pain in his wrist. Matt felt himself being pulled up and the pain in his wrist increased.  
After what seemed like hours, Matt felt the welcoming feeling of the cold, wet, soil of the cliffs' edge. On his one good arm, he scrambled a few feet from the cliff. He could see perfectly now. He looked down at his wrist, it had torn mussel and skin dangling from it, but there were no open veins and it wasn't bleeding badly. He looked up, there, panting as badly as Matt was, stood a familiar figure. It wasn't human, but Matt remembered it from somewhere. It looked like the another Velociraptor like the one he had seen at the colony base or at Gennai's lab. The creature began to approach him and Matt backed up as far as he could go before hitting a tree. As it got closer he could see markings on the creatures neck and lower jaw, but they weren't yellow like the one Gennai had. These were a brilliant forest green color. The raptor got so close to him, Matt could feel its' hot breath caress his cold and muddy face. Matt turned his head away from the animal and closed his eyes ready for what he felt coming. Matt saw a red shinny fluid dripping from its teeth. He looked back down at his now swelling wrist. The shocking realization came over him that what had grabbed his wrist which was now torn and bleeding was the raptor that now stood before him. He had fallen a foot down a cliff and the Velociraptor had saved his life. The animals' head suddenly shot up and began to sniff the air. Matt though it had the reflexes of a cat or a bird.  
It looked back down at Matt and he could swear there was a look of concern on it's face. That's when Matt heard, and felt, it too. Every three seconds or so there was an earth tremor. It was like something very heavy hitting the ground. Forgetting all about raptor Matt jumped to his feet and tried to see what it was that was making the noise. The raptor on the other hand wasn't waiting to find out what it was. It lunged between Matt legs and before he knew what was riding the large lizard like a horse with his arms around its' neck. The animal made a giant leap, about eight feet into the air, landing on a branch. It did this several times and before long they were as high in the tree as they could get, about thirty feet high. Matt rolled off the animal and backed up against a branch, still not trusting the creature. The "thumping" came closer, until out of the forest across from where they were, came a very large figure. It was to dark to see what it was, but even at thirty feet, Matt could tell it was taller then that. The figure stood were Matt was a few minutes ago. Matt looked back at the raptor, it had saved his life a second time. It was staring at the figure in a crouched position, probably so that whatever-it- was didn't see them. Matt felt suddenly drowsy. He fell over on his side, there was movement all around him. Matt closed his eyes so he didn't get dizzy.  
  
* * In another perspective * *  
  
When he collapsed it startled me. I jumped and almost got us both killed by the Rex. The Rex moved on, not noticing either of us. I went over to him and looked down at him. He looked a little too pale. I tried to nuzzle him awake; when I did, he stared at me as if I was going to kill him. He had a perfect right to. He didn't know I was trying to help him, although I just saved his life twice. Tai said he was stubborn.  
  
* * Back to normal * *  
  
Matt turned his head away from the animal and closed his eyes. Not wanting to know what was going to happen. He began to breathe harder as he felt the hot breath of the creature on his neck. Then it was gone. Matt opened his eyes and looked at where the creature once was. It had walked to the side of the tree where Matt had seen the big shadow come out of the trees. It was looking out into the forest, reacting to every little sound. It even snapped its head around when Matt let his legs lay flat. He felt exhausted. He laid himself down without taking his eyes off the animal that was still looking down at him. Matt recognized that look it was giving him, it was pity. "Don't look at me like that" he said to the creature without thinking. His exhaustion had caused him to speak to the animal before remembering it wasn't human. "Don't be sympathetic to me." Then his eyes closed, and he slept.  
  
* * *  
  
When Matt woke up his surroundings were different. He looked over to where the cliff once was, it was gone. Now there was a thick surrounding of trees all around him. He looked over the other side of the tree and was astounded of what he saw. The tree he was in was part of a circle of approximately twelve trees. Within the circle was a small brook, dividing the circle into two sections. It was a rather clean area, clean grass blanketed the entire terrain along with small flowers of different colors. It reminded Matt of a paradise, except he was not alone in it. Large creatures roamed the prairie, all looked about six feet long with the exception of one. The one must of been younger then the others, it seemed to only be three feet tall. Other than that, there was only one difference between them, they all had these markings on their bottom jaws and necks, but all different colors. Then he realized they were the same animals that had chased everybody into the meadow with the other animals, the same animal that had chased them in the laboratory, and the same animals that they had seen in Gennai's cage. He was amazed at how they acted, the young one was darting all over the place and the others seemed to be acting very seduced and calm. Including the little one, there were about eleven. He took his eyes away from the small one and watched the bigger ones. He watched their behavior and the way they acted among each other. They all acted different with each independent individual creature. It wasn't like a normal animal herd, it was almost like . . . like they were human.  
There was then a large amount of chattering amongst the crowd, then, as soon as it began, the noise stopped and the all left the area. He was alone. He started to back up away from the edge. He hit something small, there was a squeak, and Matt jumped away from whatever it was, and looked back. It was the infant. Its markings were bright orange, and Matt recognized it as the animal that had sprung out of the cupboard on to Cody, at the Colony building. It had been watching him. The creature cocked its head to the side looking a Matt like he was a animal it had never seen before. Matt thought this was logical, it had probably never seen a human before. Then the animal looked behind Matt at something. Matt wheeled around, only to come face to face with a full size Raptor. It starred down at him as though he had done something terrible. He couldn't look away from it's eyes as if the animal and he were in a starring contest.  
Meanwhile the infant behind them chirped, like it was amused at the sight. The creature had forest-green colored markings on its neck. It broke eye contact with him to look at the infant behind Matt. Instinctively, the little Velociraptor walked up a branch, then jumped into another tree, and then another. Now it was just Matt and the adult carnivore. Matt's fears came flooding back to him, and again he darted his eyes around him looking for an escape. Matt, finding no escape, looked back at the animal. They were almost nose to nose they were so close. Suddenly, the raptor's skin began to change along with it's figure(Like Mystic on X-Men [hee hee]). It went from a full-size, carnivorous Velociraptor, to a sixteen year old girl with long, wavy red hair. She was wearing gray, big, baggy, parachute pants with a white tank-top with palm trees on it. Even out of what had just happened, he couldn't help noticing that she was extremely pretty. "You're Matt aren't you?" she said bluntly, as if nothing had ever happened. Matt had one of the most awkward expressions on his face. He fell back against a large branch, and heard her giggle at him. "Well? Are you?" She asked again. He had a "twitter-patted" (another Bambi word) feeling in his stomach that didn't feel like fear anymore.  
Matt was still pressed up against the branch, staring at her in a most embarrassing silence. "Um.... Yeah." Like the raptor, (or whatever she was before she changed) she was sitting on his legs. This made it worst for him. She smiled at him and moved closer to him, "I'm Feline."(Yet another Bambi word) She curled up in his lap, and laid her head on his chest. Her hair was much more frizzy, and much more violently red then Sora's. Which startled him, this wasn't Sora, and she was closer to him the she had ever gotten. Warily, he reached up and laid his hand on her small back. She pressed herself closer against him. She nestled his chest, by rubbing her body up against his chest. With her close to him, a sudden feeling ran up his spine, and into his head. Not a chill, but feeling of relief, and he noticed his wrist. She was stroking it in her lap, it was no longer cover in mud and leaves, and painful, but it was cleaned, painless, and wrapped in bandages. Her touch gave him the feeling of being in his own bed, made with new sheets. He turned his head to the side, and closed his eyes.  
  
Somewhere else in the forest the others were trying to find each other, as the rumor that Matt and Tai were killed, began to spread. 


	7. The Hunters

Chapter seven - The Hunters  
Seven men slowly made their way through a dense forest. They were a strange group. The smallest of the party was a little overweight and balding. What hair he had was a dark brown. He was speaking to the most built, and defiantly the most sinister looking. The man was African- American had scars on his face and arms. He also had dog tags and sunglasses on, and a red bandana tied rather tightly around his thick neck. The little man spoke with a grin on his face, "I swear to god, I think you killed that kid, Nash. Malone says that kid was Kamiya's best friend. Some way to make an appearance, eh? Did he go over the cliff?"  
The man known as Nash, was very proud he gave an attempt to get rid of one of the kids. He had hit Matt on the back of the head with his pistol. "I couldn't see, but I can tell you, Eddie, that if he didn't, he's probably lost or someone's meal." The men laughed at this.  
The tallest man, who seemed to be the leader, turned to another small man. Like Eddie, this man was also little, and balding, but this man had reddish brown hair, along with a mustache and beard. The leader, was tall and tough, he had dirty blonde hair and wore sunglasses. He spoke to the second little man productively, "You know where that colony building is Udesky?"  
"Yes sir." Udesky answered. "We're almost there."  
"There's a jet, three cars, and a trailer waiting for us there, according to the boss." Another man replied. He had greasy black hair and a beard. He wasn't very muscular, but what he missed in strength he had in attitude. "Dennis will be getting the serums right?" He turned to the most overweight man in the group.  
"On it." Dennis said. He was defiantly a geek. He wore glasses, and had a nervous simile on that showed that he had been influenced into the job. Which he was, he paid seventy-two-hundred-thousand dollars, to do the job, and would be paid One-hundred thousand, per serum sample, when he got back to Malone. Malone mostly wasted the carnivore serums so Dennis had received a list of what to get. Each serum was organized by the dinosaur. The orphans, Malone had given the serum to, turned them into Velociraptors, six feet tall pack hunters. There were others that turned whoever drank it into Tyrannosauruses, Stegosauruses, or even Pachycephalosauruses (lets see you say that three times fast).  
They all stopped at the top of the cliff, they starred for a while at the colony building they had helped bring down, all except for Dennis. "Brings back memories doesn't it boys?" the leader said cheerfully as he made his way down the hill. They began to laugh as they all started down the hill.  
  
* * *  
  
The group of seven made their way to the front doors, it was still day time, but it was beginning to thunder. The leader stopped at the door, and took out a list. "All right everybody, listen up." He skinned the piece of paper and then looked up. "Dennis, you go get the serums, here's what you'll transport them in." He handed Dennis something that looking like a very thick, silver cigarette case. Dennis nodded, and put the item in his pocket. The leader continued, "You take the jeep. Udesky, Nash and Cooper, take the jet and see how far you can get the kids away from the portal. We don't want them to get back, got it?" Udesky, Nash and Cooper nodded simultaneously. The leader looked at Eddie, "Eddie, you take the trailer and keep an eye on all of us over the monitor, you contact any of us if we need it, got it?" Eddie nodded. The leader gave a smirk expression, "If I get eaten, it's gonna be on your hind." Everyone laughed at this, including Eddie. The leader proceeded, "RJ," he looked at another small and balding man, yet this one was Russian, "You also need to make sure those kids don't make it back. You can take the second car."  
"Got it." RJ said, enthusiastically.  
Everyone, but Dennis, began to make their way to the small garage. Dennis headed into the colony building, to find the serum. The others said there 'bye's and got in their vehicles. Udesky and Nash started up the jet and waited for the others to clear the run way. The leader got in the remaining jeep. And began to drive away, but Nash yelled out the window of the jet at him, "Hey Dodgson!" Dodgson looked out the widow at Nash, "What are you planning to do?!" Nash yelled over the jet engine.  
Dodgson smiled, "I'm gonna have some fun!"  
Nash laughed, and Dodgson left. When everyone had gone, Nash started to drive the jet down the run way. Thunder is heard. "Shit." Udesky complained.  
"On hold, we can go for a little bit," Nash said, "There's another runway about thirty miles from here, close to where we should be tomorrow." They took off. The plane flew higher and higher. Back down on the run way, a Velociraptor ran out in the middle of the breezy road. It looked up at the plane exposing the yellow, lightning shaped markings on its neck. It made a purring sound and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Dennis entered a rather large computer room. If it wasn't so old and covered in vines, it would be most comfortable room in the building. Its carpet was once brick red and it had windows viewing both the hallway and the outdoors. Dennis went over to the power box. It was built into the wall, and came up to Dennis's neck. He opened it, and switched on the power. He was amazed the place still had power, it had been shut down for ten years. There was a buzz, and the computers came on. He walked over to the main computer, and sat down. He almost gagged. Dried blood was splattered all over the monitor and keyboard. The faster he got out of there, the better. He went to the safety system, and switched off the door locks. He left at a quick walk.  
  
* * *  
  
Dennis walked up to a sliding, metal door labeled: 'EMBRYO SERUM COLD STORAGE' 'RESTRICTED'. He opened it, and slid it to the side, he looked over his soldier. The room was still cold. Dennis opened the two freezers, lined inside with tiny lab bottles filled with a blue liquid. There were ten different rows in each freezer, and each had a different label. The first freezer had: Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Compsognathus, and Allosaurus. The second freezer had: Dilophosaurus, Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, Spinosaurus, Lypleuridon, Pteranodon, Corythosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Baryonyx, and Camarasuarus. Dennis took out the thick, silver cigarette case and opened it. It was cold to the touch and was covered in rows of little pockets for the serum bottles. Dennis counted the pockets, and there were twenty. So with that, he took one bottle of each serum. He closed the case gently, and put it in his pocket. Hurriedly, he left the room and closed the door behind him. He put the big cigarette case in his inside pocket of his jacket.  
Without going back to turn off the power, Dennis left for the garage. He saw lightning and thunder as he got in the jeep and started it, looking all around for anything. He pulled out of the garage just as it started to rain. 


	8. The Massacre

Chapter Eight - The Massacre  
It was the piercing thunder that stirred Matt not the rain. The rain had always helped him get to sleep. Matt was sheltered by the now pouring- down rain. When the crack of thunder had hit Matt's ears, he jumped and met the eyes of the raptor with yellow markings. He had seen this one before, it had always kept its distance. It was now. It was lying on its stomach in a tree across from the one Matt was in. Matt could only see one side of its head, not to mention only one eye, it was staring at him with an inanimate glare. It blinked at him. Matt didn't like the stare, so he looked away. He could still feel the gaze upon him, until the animals' contact was disrupted. Out of nowhere, the little raptor pounced onto the large one. It gave the animal such an alarm that it jumped straight up into a branch, like a rocket. It began to rain so hard, that it became difficult for Matt to see what was going on. The grown raptor barked at the infant in anger and then looked back at Matt. Then it bent down and picked something up from behind a branch with its jaws. Then with one giant leap, it jumped into the tree Matt was occupying. It walked by Matt with its head up, keeping its eye on him. It spit whatever it was that it had picked up, and stuck its tongue out at him. Then jumped into another branch. It laid down on its stomach, and went to sleep. Matt looked down at what it had discarded, and his mouth dropped open. Tai's digivice.  
  
* * *  
  
It was dark now, and Dennis was nervous. The water on Dennis's glasses caused it hard to see, not to mention the rain in the windshield. The wipers weren't helping in the least bit, the more rain he wiped off, the more rain came down. The road was muddy and slippery, but Dennis was still driving fast. He wanted to get out of this nightmare as soon as possible. "Should have been there by now." He said to himself. As he attempted to wipe some of the water off his glasses, he noticed, very faintly, a fork in the road. He had to swerve out of the way to not hit a tree, and lost control of the jeep. The car fell into an over foaling stream, and its back wheels got stuck on a log. Dennis opened the door and looked at the back wheels while stepping on the gas. The car didn't budge "Damn it!" he said aloud. He got out of the car to find that the jeep had stopped right at the edge of a small bank. It was only a few feet to the bottom though, so it wouldn't have hurt any. He looked around and found the entrance of a tunnel like cave. He wasn't of coarse after all, he was supposed to go through this cave to get to the others, and then get home.  
On the front of his jeep, as well as the others vehicles, there was thick wire ended with a hook. This was used to pull things, or get them out of problems, since they were four wheel drives. Dennis began to pull the wire out, to rap around a nearby tree. He began to mutter to himself, "Take this thing and tie it to the thing there, and do it Dennis come on . . . "  
On his way down the slope, he slipped and rolled down the rest of the way. When he got up, his glasses were no longer on him. "My glasses." He tried searching for them in the two-inch deep water, but gave up. "I can afford more glasses." Considering he'd be able to by more with the amount of money he was being paid. He picked up the hook and wire, and began to walk over to a big tree in the small jungle. He had to try a few times but managed to swing it around the tree, and latched the hook on the wire, and tightened it. Abruptly a swan-like call was heard from the other side of the tree. Dennis looked over the right side of the tree, nothing. It was heard again from the other side of the tree. Dennis looked over the left side, and paused. A two-legged dinosaur, about the size of a large dog was staring up at him. It was a dark green color. And had a "V" shaped crest on the top of it's head. Dennis laughed hesitantly, "Yeah . . . yeah that's nice . . . gotta go." He turned around and began to walk back to the jeep. The swan call was heard again, and Dennis turned around nervously to find the little pest right on his tail (so to speak). It raised its self as high as possible, and tilted its head to the side, still making that weird swan noise. Even though it was smaller than he, Dennis was still nervous. He put his hood of his jacket up so he wouldn't get more wet then he already was. "Ah . . . good dinosaur . . . nice dinosaur. Ah . . . that's good, your not like one of your big brothers. You're not so bad." The dinosaur made that noise again. Dennis slowly picked up a stick. "Play fetch, play fetch? See the stick?" The animal looked almost interested "Yeah. Yeah stick! Stick Stupid" Dennis threw the stick, all the dinosaur did was look back at it.  
"You don't want your stick. Ah no wonder you're extinct." Dennis turned around and started back to the car. "I'm gonna run you over when I come back down." He starts back up the bank that his car is balanced over. Two thirds of the way up, he slips and tries to crawl the rest of the way up, then hears that swan call again. He rolls over to see the dinosaur staring up at him from the middle of the slope. The dinosaur stared at him and the snapped his head in one swift movement. Dennis felt something wet hit him on the cheek and chest. He looked down, a black foamy substance was dripping off his face and shirt, but there was no second thought . . . It was spit. The dinosaur had spit on him. Dennis looked up at the dinosaur, and saw its head snap again. He felt it hit his neck. He wiped it away, but the skin was already starting to bubble and burn, it was like he had been touched with acid.  
He got up quickly and went for the car door. He opened the door and looked back to make sure the animal wasn't going to attack. He got a look of the animal snapping its head again before there was a stinging feeling in his eyes. The dinosaur had spit in his eyes. The pain was overwhelming, and Dennis dropped to his knees. He tried to rub off the spit. Even when it was gone, and he opened his eyes, all he saw darkness. Then the shocking realization came to him . . . He was blind. Since he couldn't see anything, he put his hands up. Waving them frantically, he tried to ward off the attack he knew was coming. Then there was a new pain. A horrific and biting pain in his torso. Blindly, he reached down to the torn fabric of his shirt. Abruptly, a wet heap of something fell into his hand. It was surprisingly warm, and the shock hit him. The dinosaur had cut him open, and he was holding his own intestines.  
Dennis fell on something scaly and wet. It was the animals' foot. Then there was a new pain in both sides of his head. It grew worse as he was lifted to his knees. The animal had his head in its mouth. With one final thought, he wished it would all be ended soon. 


	9. The Plain Crash

Chapter Nine - The Plane Crash  
It had been a full day and Dennis still hadn't come. Dodgson was beginning to lose his patience. A voice came over his walkie-talkie, "Dodgson. Hey Dodgson pick up, it's Cooper. Pick up." Dodgson turned on the radio, "I'm here! What?!" "Chill out man, I thought you might want to know that" Coopers voice fell, "We found Dennis."  
  
* * *  
  
"That was sickening." Udesky exclaimed, "Did we really have to land to see what-"  
"Oh shut up." Nash snapped. It was true though. They had seen the head lights of Dennis's car, and had landed to see what the hell was taking him so long. Whatever the hell it was, had eaten almost all of him, except for the intestines that were scattered around the remains. Nash had cooly walked up to the body, reached into Dennis's chest pocket, and pulled out the item carrying the serums.  
Now they were back on the plane, just hovering around. Cooper pointed out the window into a grassy field where five figures walked slowly.  
  
* * *  
  
Izzy, Mimi, Kari, Tk, and Joe were walking through the same field they had come to earlier. It was deserted now, unlike when they were running for their lives through a herd of huge animals. Izzy stopped dead and looked up. "What's the matter Izzy?" Joe asked.  
Izzy pointed up at a jet just disappearing over the forest ahead of them. "It's landing." he said. They all broke out into a light run, toward the area where the jet hand vanished. They came to the end of the clearing, and began to make their way though the dense jungle. It seemed to be half an hour before they came to another clearing. This clearing was different somehow. Instead of it being covered by foot long grass, there were only small patches of grass here and there. The clearing was also not just a big field, it was more rectangular like a . . . "This is a landing strip." Izzy said.  
The plane was already landed and there was a man running up to them waving his arms and shouting. It was an African-American man who seemed to be well built. "Hello. I'm Nash. We're with Gennai" he shook Izzys' hand with a rather tight grip. "When he found out that you got separated, he sent us." Tiredly, the five of them made their way to the jet. Kari looked around, "What did you mean when you said 'us'? Where are the others?"  
"Out making a perimeter. There are two others with me. Cooper is the tall one, and Udesky is the short one. I'm the only black guy." He smirked at this.  
When they all got to the jet ladder, there was an unearthly roar. "What was that?" Tk asked. There was no time for anyone to answer, because at that instant the man Nash identified as Udesky came running out of the forest announcing, "We have to leave. We have to leave now." Nash ran onto the jet to get it started as Udesky loaded Mimi, Kari, Izzy, Tk, and Joe onto the jet. "What about Cooper?!" Tk asked.  
"Cooper's a professional, he can handle himself." Udesky said this as gun shots were heard in the distance.  
When everybody was on board, Udesky closed the door and made his way up to the pilots seat. Nash had already started the engine, and was turning the jet around. Kari was more worried than ever, "What about the others?" Udesky answered her on the way to his seat, "We're only going to circle around."  
The propellers were at full speed and the plain was making its way down the runway. It was at full speed when a figure in black ran out at the end of the runway. The man was far ahead of them, but he could still get hit. He was waving his arms frantically for them to stop. "That's. . ." Izzy noticed, "That's Cooper!"  
Nash was yelling, "He know I can't stop this plane!" His yells went to a pleading whisper, "Come on get out of the way. I can't stop this plane." Then, out of nowhere, a gigantic, reddish gray beast burst out of the forest and picked Cooper up with one swipe of its jaw. "Jesus Christ!" Nash screamed, and pulled up, barely missing the back of the beast. Unfortunately, he had pulled up to early, and they headed strait for the trees. Izzy looked at the window which was streaked with blood. The jet dove through the trees. The back fin of the plane hit a thick branch and was torn off the jet. The wings hit two parallel tree trunks, and both were also ripped of the plane. The stopped with a jolt in a tree, and it gave the appearance of a white, banged up hot dog.  
Everyone looked around and Udesky was the first to speak, "Is everyone all right?" Everyone answered and all were fine.  
Izzy and the other digidestined went to the back of the plane to try the door. Izzy opened it, looked down, and closed the door again, "We haven't landed yet."  
Udesky and Nash were still up front. Nash looked back, "Who has a cell phone?"  
"I do." Kari answered as she reached into her front pocket of her backpack. She walked up to Nash and handed her phone to him. He began to dial. "Who are you calling?" she asked.  
"Someone else who's on this land with us." The phone didn't work, "Ah man!" Nash put the phone up to Udesky's ear to listen to the dead tone. Movement from the pilots front window, caught Mimi's attention and her head shot up to look. She began to scream and tried to turn Izzy around to look. right when he, as well as Udesky and Nash, turned to look, it had disappeared.  
Izzy turned to her, "What's wrong Mimi?" She had no time to answer before the plane began to rock. She grabbed on to Izzy for support. "Hang on everyone!" Nash yelled as he put Kari's cell phone in his chest pocket. Then Udesky and Nash began to yell in fright. Abruptly, the pilot area, or the nose of the jet, was ripped off the plane. Everybody screamed, one for the fact that they couldn't see what or who did it, and second, just of what happened. Nash and Udesky quickly made there way back to the others. Then a huge, alligator-like snout burst into the jet and grabbed Nash by the leg. He started to scream in pain as he was pulled out of the jet. Nash continued to scream as he was dropped onto the wet ground. He tried to crawl anywhere to get away from whatever it was. The ground shook as it came closer, and then pined him down with one giant foot. Nash's screams stopped as the huge head came down on his, and began to eat him.  
They all became very nervous looking out at the trees, and wanted to get out. Just a few seconds after everything went quiet the plane began to tip over the branches front wards. Kari slipped and began to fall out the hole that use to be the nose. She screamed before Tk grabbed her hand and pulled her back. The huge head came back up, and roared with a bloody mouth. Scared, everybody moved to the back of the jet. Bad idea. The weight was uneven, making the jet fall off the tree as everyone screamed. The jet landed on its tail, stood the for a while and then toppled over onto its side.  
They heard the terrible roar again. It was long, loud, and big.  
It was the fact of the roar it's self that caused everybody to not notice the fact of how close the roar was. Suddenly there was a clank like a very large branch had landed on the plane. No one dared say anything. The rest of them were frozen in fear and you could only hear the breathing, the breathing. . .  
Everybody realized it simultaneously. Something was breathing on the jet. Some of them could feel the breezes of hot air come and go. Izzy gained the courage to look out one of the broken windows that faces the sky. He felt his heart stop when he saw what was breathing on the jet. What he saw wasn't the sky, or was it the tops of the trees. He saw gray and red, scaly skin. He only saw the head of the thing that owned the skin. It was kind of like a crocodile head, with a long snout. The only difference was that this seemed to have a larger head(vertically). It was so close to the jet, yet motionless. As though it was waiting for something. Then it happened. The head lifted up and the next thing he knew, the plane was being rolled over and over. The screaming increased. Whatever it was that was rolling them over though it was a toy, but it was really trying to get them out. It stopped. I second later the top was being flattened on top of them. Everyone got as flat on the bottom as they could, as they screamed continuously. The windows shattered and gave small cuts on their faces. It was like the plane was rubber to what ever was crushing it. Suddenly it stop, and there was complete silence. Then the large, gray snout punched a large hole in the side. The Mimi and Izzy were trapped at the end of the jet, while the rest of them were at the opened part, they weren't going to leave them behind though. The snout eagerly tried to catch one of them. The animal must had to have been huge and strong to do that.  
At one point, the snout was lifted, and without thinking, Mimi dashed across the plane, on her hands and knees, to the others. She was almost caught, but Joe and Tk grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Then Izzy scrambled over. When the snout came out the second time, they all ran out of the jet as fast as they could into the woods. They could hear the animal roar in anger and begin crashing through the brush. They continued to run and came to an open field. They almost made to the end of the meadow when the beast crashed threw the foliage, and they could see what it was. It was about forty feet tall, with a long snout, and a big sail on it's back. It could have ran on all fours but, it ran on its hind legs. They ran to another forest, but this one was more compact and when the animal tried to get threw the trees, it couldn't fit threw and roared in anger.  
They ran until they got deep into the forest. It was much like a rain forest, humid and damp. They all stopped and supported themselves on either a tree root or their knees. Only Udesky was with them now, and they had no means of protection. 


	10. The Life Hazard

Chapter Ten - The life hazard  
Sora, Yolie, Cody, Davis and Ken had fallen asleep in the same tree they had climbed into seven hours ago. It was the flutter of leaves brushing up against themselves that woke Daisuke. He crawled over to the side of the tree where the noise had come from. The sun was beginning to rise but it was still difficult to see anything. He stood up to see if he could see anything in the distance.  
Nothing.  
Then, a thick object hit him in the back, pushing off the ledge. He landed on his stomach and laid there for a few seconds before siting up. Rubbings his rib cage, he looked up to see what hit him.  
Another raptor. This one was different though. It was mostly all brown, and no feathers on its head. Its eyes were not yellow, but green. It growled at him, baring its sharp teeth. Despite its glare, Daisuke was more worried about the others then himself; however, the glare told him it wasn't going to (hunt) get one of the others. For some reason, instead of screaming for the others to wake up, Daisuke got up and began to run as fast as he could. As he ran, he heard no indication that the raptor was following him. It had tricked him. Now it was probably (eating) hurting the others. He tripped over a log and hit the damp leafy ground. He got to his feet, and wheeled around at a strange purr. The raptor had followed him. It barked at something to Daisuke's left and he turned around to find another brown raptor with green eyes. Then another came, then another. Soon he was surrounded by four full size raptors, and he had a feeling it was his end. Clunk.  
Something small hit the ground at Daisuke's feet. It looked like a tin can. It began to spew a lot of white smoke. Then another landed between him and a raptor. The four raptors became confused and aggravated. As the smoke rose higher and higher, Daisuke had to cover his face with the collar of his shirt, as tears streamed down his face.  
He knew exactly what it was. Tear Gas. Tears continued to stream down his face as he fell to his knees. The raptors scattered as the smoke spread. That was when a figured came out of nowhere, and picked Davis up like a child and ran from the area. Davis tried to see who it was but his eyes were still teary, and he could only make out that it was human. He closed his eyes as the run slowed to a quick walk.  
An hour later, Davis woke to the sound of running water. He opened his eyes to discover he was in a small cave placed behind a waterfall. He heard a murmur beside him, and looked down to find Yolie sleeping peacefully. At first he thought Yolie had been the one who rescued him, but she wasn't strong enough to carry him.  
A familiar voice broke the silence, "Were you worried about her?" His shot up to the sound of Tai's voice. He was leaning against the wall near the waterfall.  
Daisuke stood up. "Well," Tai asked again, "were you?"  
"Why would it matter to you?" Daisuke answered without thinking. Tai was startled.  
"You're the reason we're here." There was a tense silence, then Daisuke continued, "Kari is more worried than any of us."  
Tai flinched at the name, "She shouldn't be."  
He turned around only to have Davis tackle him and punch him in the ribs, "What is you problem?!?! We've gone through hell to find you, and then you act like . . . !" Davis swung at him again but Tai caught his hand, flipped Davis over him and rolled back onto his knees. Then he twirled Daisuke around and slid him underneath him, sat on him and held an extremely large knife to Davis's neck. Once Daisuke recovered from shock that Tai was threatening him, he spoke softly so as not to trigger any senses, "Get that thing, of my neck-"  
"Shut up!" Tai screamed. Yolie began to stir. Davis could see there was something wrong with his eyes, a craze and upset look. "You say you went through hell, you don't even know the meaning," he pressed the blade harder against Daisuke's throat, making him gasp for air. "You had a choice to come here, and you can easily leave, I have to stay and that's not the half of it. All of you betrayed me, you helped him ruin my life." Suddenly he turned his eyes away for a second to look behind him, "Don't even think about. If you try to help and my arm slips," he was talking to Yolie who was now wide awake. Tai was right, if she tried to push him off and his arm slipped it could easily slit his throat.  
She tried to be calm and not intense the moment, "Who are you talking about? We did betray you."  
Suddenly there was a splash as someone ran through the waterfall. Tai and Davis didn't look up but Yolie did. Sora. She was horrified by the scene. "I woke up and saw Daisuke was gone. I followed his footprints and I find this?" She walked over to the two of them and kneeled down beside them. Davis could feel Tai's body began to shiver. Sora hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. Taichi seemed to wake up from his state of psycho state and loosened up. Slowly, she ran her hand down his arm and then pulled the knife out of Tai's grip. Tai rolled of Davis and looked up at a figure standing in the waterfall. Davis, who was recovering in Sora's lap, looked up. It was a teenage boy about sixteen years old with dark blue hair, and dressed in dark denim jeans and a black, silky, button up shirt.  
"Nice timing Hoshiko" Tai said.  
"What did I miss?" Hoshiko had an remarkably masculine voice. Sora noticed that he had the same markings on his neck and chin as Tai did, except they were dull gold, not yellow. He also had the yellow eyes, similar to Tai's. That was when another older man appeared through the waterfall. "You the digidestined?" Sora, Yolie and Daisuke nodded, Tai didn't. "I'm another who's with Gennai, I've got two cars ready." Tai flinched. He wouldn't be able to do anything because of the way he had just acted. "I'm RJ."  
Tai and Hoshiko trailed behind the others to discuss a way to get the kids out of the cars and away from RJ. They also talked about what had happened back in the cave. There were to cars, and before Hoshiko could get to them first, RJ said something to the others. Davis and Yolie got in the first car and Sora came up to tell Tai and Hoshiko they would take the back car. Horrified, the two watched RJ get in he firs car with Davis and Yolie, he would hold them hostage to bring Tai back to Malone.  
They drove on for about and hour or two before stopping for a catnap. They stopped near an outside restroom. Sora, Hoshiko, and RJ appeared to be the only ones asleep. Hoshiko was in the back seat, Sora was asleep in the passenger seat, and Taichi was in the drivers seat. Tai constrained himself to stay awake, as he watched to two kids in the car in front of him. It was now raining very hard and it would be difficult to drive.  
* * *  
In First Car  
* * *  
Daisuke jumped out from in front of the passenger seat at Yolie wearing strange goggles. RJ woke to the sound out Yolie's gasp, "Where'd you find those?"  
Daisuke answered, "In a big box under my seat."  
"Are they heavy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then they're expensive, put them back." RJ went back to sleep, and Davis rolled his eyes and put the goggle head piece back on. He began to climb to the back of the car, and Yolie hit him on the top of the head with her baseball cap, "Don't scare me."  
Davis laid down on his stomach on the trunk of the hatchback and turned on a switch on the side of the goggles. The rim of the goggles glowed green and began to focus. The vision was green but you could see everything, and Daisuke understood what he was seeing, "Cool! Night vision!" He could see the car behind him. Tai had closed his eyes for a second and had dosed off. Davis look to his left and saw a goat sleeping in the ferns. "Hey look." he showed Yolie. Then Davis felt a vibration. He took the goggles off and turned around, Yolie was fanning herself with her hat. He felt it again. He stopped her hand, "Do you feel that?" Davis leaned over the front seat to look at two plastic cups of water that settled on the dashboard. Every time he felt it little ripples vibrated the cup. RJ woke to the vibration, then looked at himself in the rear view mirror. The mirror shook to the vibration.  
Davis moved back the back seat and put the goggles on. He zoomed in on the area where the goat is . . . was. RJ and Yolie noticed it was gone to. She looked at Daisuke, "Where's the goat?" At that precise moment a severed leg of the goat landed on the glass roof of the car, right above Yolie. Yolie and RJ gasped and backed away. Davis's mouth dropped open and he lifted the goggles of his head. A huge head rose above the trees. It opened it's head and tilted it back, swallowing the rest of the goat. It turned it head and looked at them.  
RJ began to panic, "Oh, Jesus" he opened his door and ran out.  
Yolie looked almost as panicked as RJ, "He left us. He left us."  
RJ ran toward the restroom and closed the door behind him, and fell back onto a toilet seat.  
Tai, Sora, and Hoshiko watched RJ go. "Well where does he think he's goin'?" Tai asked.  
Hoshiko answered, "When you gotta go, ya gotta go."  
Yolie and Davis looked back at the other car helplessly, "Taichi?"  
The T-Rex burst through the brush, took one step and looked at the second car. The it took another step and looked at the first car. Then made an unearthly roar. It was still rain very hard.  
"Keep completely still," Tai said, "His vision is based on movement."  
Meanwhile, Yolie found a box in the back of the car and had opened to find a flashlight and some flares, she took out the flashlight and closed the box. The Rex was playfully bumping the second car when Yolie turned the flashlight on. The Rex saw the light and bean to walk over to he side of the first car. Tai muttered under is breath, "Turn the light off. Turn the light off."  
"Turn the light off!" Davis screamed at her from the drivers seat. Yolie panicked. The Rex was on the drivers side of the car trying to find the light ahead of the car, not noticing the car. Davis leaned out, grabbed the door handle, and pulled the door close. With a bark, the Rex snapped it's head around to pear into the car. The two kids froze in fear as the creature peered into the car. Then it moved one side of its head to the side and looked into Yolie's window with one big eye. The flashlight was still on and Yolie and sitting on her lap. It was pointed out the window and dilated the Rex's eye. The Rex lifted its head away and Daisuke and Yolie looked at each other. The Rex made a sound like it was sucking in a lot of air, and then roared. It was so loud that Daisuke and Yolie covered their ears. The Rex looked back in the car, making the two move to the other side of the car. It gave a small roar in frustration, and nosed the car with its snout, almost tipping. Yolie began to scream and Davis was horrified. Quickly, Davis moved to the back seat and made a grab for the flashlight, "Turn it off!"  
Yolie was near tears, "I'm sorry!"  
They both bitched at each other as they tried to turn off the flashlight. The T-Rex was watching the whole thing through the glass roof of the car. The two looked up in time to see him looking at them. Then it busted its snout through the roof, trapping the two under the glass. They pushed the glass up with their hands and feet. Yolie was screaming. The Rex lifted its snout, and slammed down again. The two tried to stay under the glass as the animal continued to try to get through. Daisuke began to scream.  
Tai, Sora, and Hoshiko watched the whole thing in horror.  
The Rex lifted it's head out and pressed the side of its head and body against the side of the car, knocking it over on two wheels. Yolie and Davis screamed as the car landed back on all fours. The Rex tried again, and the two kids screamed louder as the car flipped over onto its roof. The rain continued to fall. Yolie and Daisuke were trapped under the car as the Rex ripped the gas tank and muffler off the car. A rear wheel was spinning and the Rex made a bite at it. The Rex tried to rip the tire off and the kids screamed.  
Tai moved to the back of the car and open the emergency box and pulled out a flare. He looked at the car. The Rex had one foot on the car, and roared in triumph of removing the tire. The weight of the animal was based on the foot that was on the car, it was pressing the car into the muddy water with the kids still underneath. Davis and Yolie looked in alarm as the area around them, was being flooded by muddy water.  
Tai ran out of the second car with the lit flare, and waved it in the air, "Hey!"  
The Rex looked up and roared. Tai began to regret his idea. In the car, Hoshiko lit another flare. "Hoshiko?" Sora asked, "What are you doing?"  
Tai stood still, but waved the flare slowly side to side. The Rex followed the flare, then Tai through it to the side. The Rex roared and chased after it. Hoshiko exited the car and waved the other flare frantically, "Hey, Hey, Hey!!!"  
Tai stared in alarm, "Hoshiko freeze!"  
He looked at Tai in a last ditch to help him, "Get the kids Tai!"  
The Rex roared at Hoshiko, and he a started running. The Rex chased after him. Amazingly, the Rex didn't try to bite Hoshiko, instead it knocked him into the restroom made of straw and Bamboo. The restroom collapsed and the straw roof covered an unconscious Hoshiko. The building collapse did reveal RJ, who was sitting on a toilet lid. The Rex looked curiosity at the frightened RJ. Then, with wonderful smoothness, the Rex stepped forward, and bit down on RJ. The Rex lifted RJ up in the air and shook him like a rag doll, breaking every last bone in him body.  
Meanwhile, Tai was helping the kids out from underneath the car. Davis whined, "I'm stuck! The seats on my legs."  
Tai had Yolie half way out, "I'll get you next. Yolie," Tai got Yolie out. "Dai? Dai?"  
Yolie looked up, and screamed. Tai wheeled around and tried to grab Yolie, missed, and tried again. He covered her mouth, "Don't move! He can't see us if we don't move."  
The Rex looked around, its bloody mouth was inches away from Tai and Yolie. Then it pushed the side of the car, twirling it around in a circle. It pushed Tai and Yolie, and when it stopped, Tai grabbed Yolie close to him to keep her from moving. The Rex was more interested in Davis who was still trapped under the car. Tai felt something cold and hard against his back, and looked back. It was a two feet high concrete roared border. The colonists must have built it to keep from . . . Tai looked over the edge. He was right. A fifty foot drop was below them leading down to a dense forest. Meanwhile the Rex was trying to get to Davis, who was exhausted, but still yelling. Tai and Yolie tried to get to the other side of the car, but it twirled around and blocked them. They had to stand on top of the cement wall in order not to be pinned by the car. They started to try scream Davis's name. They almost fell off the edge. Tai got on his knees and grabbed onto a grape vine. Yolie wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist.  
They began to climb down, then Tai heard the screeching of metal. He looked up. The Rex was pushing the car over the edge, right above them. Tai looked to his left, there was another grape vine. "Yolie," Tai said, "Grab that!" He tried to walk on the wall, but had to bounce back. The car was still making it's way over the wall. He walked to the right and ran over to the vine picking up speed. Yolie grabbed it in time, just as the car whooshed past them, and land face down in a tree. The Rex roared.  
Sora, who was alone, and in tears, waited for the Rex to leave. The second it was gone, she jumped out of the car, and ran toward the area where Hoshiko had run to. She looked around, then she heard a moan. She ran on to Hoshiko's body and uncovered him, his leg was bleeding badly. She looked at his face, "Hoshiko? Hoshiko?"  
He gave another moan, he was alive. Without thinking she ran her fingertips along the dull gold markings on his neck and chin. He grabbed her hand, "No stop that tickles." They looked into each others eyes, his yellow ones, and her chestnut eyes. He held her hand against his chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall to his breathing. They savored the moment. She heard an approaching car, and looked up a tan and red jeep drove up and another teenage boy opened the door and came running up to them, "Hoshiko!" The boy was very tall and well built. He had maroon, spiky hair (kinda like Davis's hair). He was wearing jean shorts that went down to his knees, a blue tank top and a red bandana tied around his upper right arm. He kneeled down next to them, "You must be Sora," he said looking at her. He had the same yellow eyes, and red orange markings on his neck and chin.  
* * *  
Tai and Yolie had already climbed down the steep cliff. They found the tree the car had landed in, and were at the base of it now. Yolie was scared stiff and was hyperventilating. "Yolie," Tai sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'll be here with you but need to get Davis."  
She was looking at her feet, "He left us . . . He left us." She broke into sobs.  
"But," Tai kneeled down in front of her and made eye contact, "But that's not I'm gonna do." She was still whining but the tears stopped. Ever since she first saw Tai with those eyes she had been frightened by them. They made him look like he could see anything, even her thoughts. Now, though, he looked extricating. She leapt onto him, and hugged him deeply, knocking over on his back. At first, he didn't know what to do, but then he rapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Still holding her, he stood up. Then he picked her up like a child and walked over to a big, not operating, water pipe. It was big enough for her to fit into. He slipped her into it, and pushed her legs in. "Stay here." He said plainly. She nodded and watched him walk back over to the tree and look up. Then he climbed out of sight.  
Tai was amazed at how branchy the tree was. It had big roots that stuck up out of the ground and lots of branches making it easy to climb. The car was stuck two thirds of the way up and stuck up vertically with the front facing down. When Tai got close to the car he started calling Daisuke's name in a soft voice, "Daisuke?"  
No answer.  
He got up on the drivers side of the car and looked in through the broken window. Daisuke was lying on the passengers seat, eyes closed. Tai was releaved he was still there, "Dai.  
Daisuke opened his eyes. Tai slowly opened the door and leaned in, "You ok?"  
Daisuke looked down and then back up at Tai, he spoke in a very low voice, "I threw up."  
"That's ok," Tai said comforting. He put his hand out, "Just give me your hand."  
Daisuke just looked at him pathetically. He was still scared of Tai.  
"Dai I'm not gonna tell anyone you threw up just . . . just give you hand" Tai tried to lean in farther by using the steering wheel, but it just turned, turning the wheels that were slipping around on branches. Slowly, Daisuke grabbed onto the car and stood up, and started making his way over to Tai. "That's it." Tai said comforting. Daisuke slipped his legs out and sat on the door. Tai rapped an arm around Davis and helped him down the tree until the were below the car. "All right Dai, it's just like coming out of a tree house, did your dad ever build you a tree house?"  
"No." After Daisuke answered, he looked.  
"You know the thing about climbing is? You never never look down." Tai was also nervious.  
"This is impossible."  
"I know."  
"How I'm suppose to do this?"  
"I gonna help you-  
"I mean it's like fifty feet- *SNAP*  
They both looked up. The car jolted. Tai looked at Daisuke, "Oh no. Dai. GO!" They both began climb down as fast as they could. The car slipped and fell down the side of the tree, breaking branches in the process. A branch stopped it, right above Tai. Tai looked up, that branch wouldn't hold long. He climbed down as fast as he could and caught up with Davis. They heard cracking and looked up, the branch was about to crack. "Ah," Tai said, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Dai go!" They both practically started running through the branches. *CRACK*  
The tree fell through the branches, breaking them, and ganging up on Tai and Daisuke. A few from the bottom Tai yelled, "Jump!" they did, and landed between to big root. The car stopped on the two roots. "Go Dai." But the car began to fall backward. Tai covered himself over Daisuke as the top of the car came down on them. Luckily, the roof was gone, so they didn't get hurt.  
Panting, Daisuke spoke up, "Well . . . we're back . . . in the car again."  
"Well," Tai said, "At least you're out of the tree." 


	11. The Truth Rejected

Chapter Eleven - The Truth Rejected  
Hoshiko had been put in the back of the jeep. He faced the back and his dislocated leg hung off the back of the jeep. He wasn't asleep but was just resting his eyes. Sora and the other boy known as Ryo, which is 'dragon' in Japanese, were on their way to the slope to where Sora saw Tai go. Ryo kneeled down and started pulling up the grape vine that Tai had climbed down, "So you came to bring him back didn't you?"  
Sora looked at him funny, "Yeah, why?"  
Ryo shrugged, "Bad idea." Sora looked extremely puzzled, Ryo wasn't looking up at her, but concentrating on the vine. Then he stopped and looked up at her perplexed, "how did you find out about this place?"  
"A friend."  
"What friend?"  
Sora started to tell him about digimon and the digital world until Ryo put his hand up, "I've heard this before." He got to the end of the vine and stood up with. He stepped up close to Sora and began to tie the vine around her waist. "So what friend told you about this place?"  
Sora opened her mouth to speak, but Ryo covered it with his hand, then he kneeled down and put is palm to the ground, he felt it again.  
* * *  
Hoshiko opened his eyes when he felt it. He looked down at a T-Rex footprint which was now a puddle. It vibrated, and caused little concentric circles. It did it again. Hoshiko looked up and spoke to no one, "Anybody hear that? It's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here."  
Meanwhile Ryo was hurrying to try and undo to knot he had just tied around Sora, it was getting closer. "What is it?" It was lose, and Ryo lifted Sora out of the loop, then started running for the jeep.  
Hoshiko hurried them, "We gotta get outta her. Gotta get outta here now. Now! Right now!" Just as Ryo started the car, the Rex burst out of the trees and started to chase them. As the Rex gained speed, Hoshiko turned back to Ryo, "Must go faster."  
The Rex was almost on them now and Sora began to scream "Shit" and Hoshiko screaming "Fuck you" at the Rex. Ryo looked in his side mirror, the Rex roared and it's mouth filled up the entire screen, including where the writing said, 'Objects in the mirror, are closer then they appear.' Hoshiko backed up and pushed the stick shift forward.  
Ryo tried to push him off, "Get off the stick, let me move."  
Sora looked forward, and screamed, "Look out!"  
Ryo yelled, "Down!"  
An overturned tree was lying across the road. The jeep just made it under, but it knocked off the windshield. The Rex didn't stop though, he just sprinted right through it, breaking the tree in half. The Rex came over to the side of he jeep, and tried to tip it over with it's head. It failed and roared in anger, and Sora screamed as Hoshiko tried to protect her. The car went suddenly faster, and the Rex lost ground and gave up on the chase. Sora was relieved but Hoshiko smiled and said, "Think that'll be on the tour for you Sora?" Sora narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Malone sat at his computer in the small, empty room that once contained the large animal that would claim his position on earth. The only light came from the computer which had a picture of Dodgson on it. The two were talking between computers. Dodgson had the slight look of anxiety on his face. "But Sir," Dodgson said, "RJ, Dennis, Nash, Cooper are all dead and we can't track any of the little shit heads down! There's no way we'll get them in time." Malone stayed cool, "I don't care what it takes, if you don't find the twelve of them I'll make sure your asses don't make it back, you hear me?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good. You need to make sue you give a better impression to those digidestined then those fucking dinos do. Tell them anything, goes as far as to tell them that the raptors want them dead, I don't care what the hell you say. Just make sure the digidestined won't get in your way, ya hear me!?"  
"Yes Sir" Dodgson seemed more enthusiastic about his job.  
"Good."  
With that last word, the two signed of and the computer went blank. Malone leaned back into his chair, thinking. Four of them were dead already? Seemed kind of a waist, he had asked for the best and he was told he had gotten the best of the best. But four people in three day seemed awfully fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryo stopped the car near a dense cluster of trees. Sora wasn't sure if he really meant to stop the car here. She could feel a strange ego that it wasn't safe. "Wait here" he said, and with that he walked into the dense trees. It was to dark for here to see anything.  
He came back and motioned for her to help him get Hoshiko out of the car. With Hoshiko hopping on one leg, they made their way through the foliage. "Is it safe?" Sora asked.  
"One of the safest places on this crazy planet" Ryo answered with a twinkle in his eye.  
When they came to an opening, Sora was amazed of how different the place was from the rest of the area she'd seen. There were twelve trees arranged in a circle with a small stream or brook dividing the circle in half. Grass blanketed the entire circle, and the grass was near a foot long. There were also many different colored flowers, kind of like tulips. Sora thought of it as a sanctuary.  
Ryo pointed to one of the trees, "one of yours is up there."  
"Huh?" Sora asked confused.  
There was more than just you and the younger two weren't there?" Ryo asked with a sarcastic look on his face.  
"Yes . . . what do you mean younger two? Tai's with us too ya know. " Sora said giving the same amount of sarcasm that Ryo gave. All Ryo did was roll his eyes and shake his head, she still didn't get it.  
Sora tried not to let that conversation bother her and climbed the tree Ryo told her to. She saw Matt lying down, asleep. She went over to him and almost decided to wake, but didn't. Instead she laid down next to him and fell asleep. 


	12. The Realization

Chapter Twelve - The Realization  
Tai, Davis, and Yolei moved quietly through the jungle. They had walked away from the car about a half an hour ago. They both stopped when they heard the roar of a T-Rex that had, at that time, gave up on chasing Sora, Ryo, and Hoshiko. "Are you hearing this?" Yolie said. There was a roar again.  
Tai looked up at a huge tree, "Come on."  
Yolie and Davis looked up the tree, and Yolie started to climb it with Tai. Davis didn't move. Tai climbed back down the tree and gently pushed Davis toward, and then up the tree. Davis started to whine. "I hate trees" Davis said to Tai. Tai smiled.  
"They don't bother me." Yolie said mockingly.  
"Oh yeah, well you weren't in the last one."  
When they reached the are a of the tree where they could sleep, they noticed 'long-necks' over the trees. "What are those?" Yolie asked.  
"Braciosaurs."  
The bracios were making a strange yet peaceful noise. "They're singing" Tai said.  
Tai looked up at a branch that could have been taken as a bracio neck. Then he sat on it, cupped his hands to his mouth and made a similar noise. Five more bracio necks popped out of the tree tops and 'sang' back. They were closer than the others.  
Yolie tugged on Tai's pant leg, "Don make them come over here."  
"They aren't gonna hurt us, they're herbivores."  
Davis looked at Yolie, 'That means they only eat greens, but since you're a vegetarian I think they'd make a exception."  
"Davis" Tai said warningly.  
"Oh I hate the other kind" Yolie said. Tai got down off the branch and sat against it. Davis and Yolie sat down next to him on either side which startled Tai at first. Tai had thought that maybe they would be more uncomfortable around him, but because of the circumstances, the two of them had mentally forgiven Tai and found protection in him. Davis closed his eyes. Yolie looked up at Tai, "Tai?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What if the dinosaurs come back after we're all asleep?"  
"Well. . . I'll stay awake."  
"All night?"  
"All night."  
  
* * *  
Cody, and Ken were still completely alone which caused some tenseness in the pair. They were still completely OK with each other but they both had to live with it at the moment.  
"Hey Ken?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Think we're gonna make it?"  
"Hopefully. What's that?"  
It was the last thing both of them would expect to see. A trailer.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody and Ken ran up to the trailer. It was starting to rain and get dark. They both knew the big ones hunted at night. Ken knocked on the door, and it was opened by a short, overweight man (Not as bad as Dennis, this guy only has a belly) who was also balding on the back of his head. By first impression, he seemed very friendly. His expression changed as he noticed who they were. "Oh my god, come in." He hurried the two into the trailer. "I'm with Gennai to get you guys outta here. Here." He gave them new clothes and showed them to a bunk bed near the front of the trailer.  
"My name is Eddie." he said as he shook their hands.  
"I'm Cody."  
"I'm Ken. Thank you for taking us in."  
"No problem. I'm in charge of monitoring all of my partners and Gennai of coarse."  
"Is he here?"  
"No, but he'll be coming shortly. You guys have only been here three days, that's only a few hours back home."  
Ken and Cody went over and changed clothes on their bunks, Cody on the top and Ken on the bottom. Ken had changed to a hooded, gray sweater and matching sweat pants. He laid under the clean, navy blue sheets facing the wall. He pulled the hood over his head and fell asleep. Cody was now wearing black sweat pants, and a dark gray hooded sweater. Cody pulled the navy blue sheets over him. Before he fell asleep he thought of how much he wish Armadillomon was there with him.  
  
Making sure they were asleep, Eddie walked over to the monitor and put the telephone headset on so it wouldn't wake them up. "Malone? Ya there?"  
"Yeah, I'm here. Where's Dodgson?"  
"Close to the nest. Why?"  
"Don't let him get to close, those things are smarter than you think. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I've got two of the kids."  
"Great. What do you plan to do with them?"  
"I think I'll leave them in the trailer. I can get another one."  
"Good him get to close he can get cocky sometimes. You know that."  
"Yeah I know. . . Well I just figured I'd tell you that more then half the team is gone."  
"Fuck."  
"Yep. Well see ya."  
"Bye." 


	13. The Child

Chapter 13 - The Child  
  
That morning Tai, Yolie and Davis got down from the tree and started walking through the empty forest. Davis looked up at Tai, "Do you know why you're here Tai?"  
Tai looked at surprised, "What?"  
"Well . . ." Davis thought, "What happened that made you end up here?"  
"Don't really know." Tai lied.  
"I think this place is weird" Yolie said.  
"Oh great." Davis said sighing, "Now she's not going to try anything new," Davis said to Tai, talking about Yolie. "Just going to sit in her room and never come out and play on her computer."  
"I'm a hacker." Yolie protested.  
"That's what I said," Davis said, "you're a nerd."  
I'm not a computer nerd I prefer to be called a hacker."  
Tai was reminded of how the two reminded him of Izzy and himself when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something was watching them, but it was too late for him to react. He was suddenly pined to the ground on his stomach. There was a scream from Yolie. Tai had all the wind knocked out of him and had a large amount of weight on his back. Something was standing on him. It bent down and licked his neck, it was Shamara. *Damn her.* he though to himself. Indeed she was sexy, but she was extremely demanding. He didn't love her and he had told her this before, but she rejected it. If Shamara wanted something she was going to get it no matter what the obstacle was. She almost killed Keiko because of him. Now if he wanted to be with Keiko, they had to be alone. Tai felt that Keiko was the only girl there that gave him a feeling of home. He loved them all but not as much Keiko. Tai had a feeling though, that Yukio like him. That boy was always around Tai no matter what. Ryo was obsessed with himself though, not that anyone else didn't noticed his skill. It was the first time Tai had not been a leader and was happy to get different perspectives of the team. But they all had something annoying about themselves.  
Tai snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that Shamara was still on top of him. Before he could remember that Davis and Yolie were there, Tai morphed into his raptor form and sprang out from underneath Shamara and growled at her viscously. Yolie was not paying attension to him though, because she was staring at one of the animals that was sniffing her leg. Tai saw this out of the corner of his eye, and whacked the raptor a good five feet, with his tail, from Yolie. That was Ai, one of the biggest hentai's Tai had ever met. Now he was after Yolie for reasons Tai was happy not knowing. When Ai got up, he was still looking at Yolie and Tai gave him one of the nastiest growls Ai had ever resieved. At that moment Davis picked up a huge fallen branch and slammed in down on Tai's head, screaming great obscenities at him. "Liar!" Davis screamed as he hit Tai once again with the branch, "Didn't know why you were put her?! That was the reason wasn't it?!" Tai growled, baring his teeth, but Davis was so enraged he wasn't scared in the least bit. Meanwhile, Yolie and the other three raptors were staring awestruck at the mini-battle that had begun between the two males.  
Yolie slowly started to get use to it. She knew that Davis had started to train with his father and had developed abnormal strength. She looked away from the fight and looked at the three raptors next to her. One of them - the one that had sniffed her leg - was the same color and form as what Tai had turned into. It had a row of feathers on it's head with a brownish reddish coloring to the skin. The animal had different colored marking then Tai did though, instead of yellow they were white. White?! That was the same raptor that attacked her in the lab back at the colony base.  
The other two were completely different though. They had no feathers on their heads but were colored more like zebras. They were an off-white color with black strips. The had a few brown speckles on their skin. They were much more camouflaged then Tai or the other raptor were. They both had different markings though. The one that had pounced on Tai had red markings and the other had purple. Yolie was trying to determine why they looked different. They were defiantly the same species. Yolie also knew that since they observed to be carnivores, they were in the same pack or herd. She looked back over at the battle which now had Tai back in human form, and stuck up in a tree with Davis at the base of the tree, waiting for Tai to come down. Both were silent. Yolie shook her head in disgust.  
"Hey Tai" said a male voice next to Yolie which made her look over to where the raptors once were. Now who stood there were three humans, one boy and two girls. Yolie tried to keep herself from drooling when she got a good look at the boy. He was gorgeous. He was medium height and had jet black hair with bangs that hung in front of his eyes in a very sexy manner. He wore a black silk shirt with a dragon pattern on it. The silky material on him showed every curve of his firm form underneath the shirt. He had camouflage colored combat boots and black baggy pants with dog chains looped off his belt. One of the girls was tall and had strait brown hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail that reached down to the middle of her back. She wore a choker with spikes on it and a long sleeve dress shirt with a dark green tank top over it. She had a short dark green skirt on and black leather hiking boots. The other was medium height and had very short violet blue hair. She had on a white, long sleeve belly shirt. The sleeves were very baggy while the part of the shirt that covered the torso was tight against her form. She had dark blue bellbottoms and black boots. All three of them had yellow eyes.  
The boy spoke again, "We've located another one of Malone's men near here." Then they boy clasped his hands together and gave fake, sarcastic puppy eyes, "Keiko found this out for you!" Tai narrowed his eyes and the girl in the dark green skirt raised her fist threateningly yet the boy continued to speak in the girlie voice he was putting on, "She says it where all communication equipment is and -" At that point the girl was fed up with the boy making fun of Keiko and Tai and punched him right in the jaw making him fall a good five feet from were he once stood. She was about to turns towards Tai and expect at least a 'Thank you' but instead at that point Tai and the other girl had turned back into raptors and headed off to where the trailer was suppose to be. She had to hold down her skirt when they rushed by her, "I gotta start wearing pants from now on."  
* * *  
Ken woke up to the sound of birds chirping, but there was another noise as well. He got out of bed and went over to a window that Cody was staring out. Ken looked out the window and his jaw dropped. All around them were brownish dinosaurs grazing, on their legs and back were zebra like markings. Some would walk on all fours, and some of the smaller ones would gallop on their back two legs. Some would even look at them and press there beck like noses against the glass window. "Eddie says they're Iguanadon." It was one of the first times Cody had said anything other then ask if they were gonna make it.  
When Ken leaned over to look out the window farther he bumped Cody and noticed, he was shaking. "Are you OK?"  
"I wanna go home."  
There was a long silence between to two.  
"Hey."  
The voice startled them both, making them jump. Eddie stood at the doorway of the front part of the trailer. "You guys wanna come with me?" "Where are you going?" Ken asked as Eddie walked passed them to the 'kitchen'. He gave them a quick breakfast before saying anything. "I'm gonna go check some equipment of mine and see the landscape as well. Ya wanna go?" The two boys nodded.  
  
Eddie and the two walked through the herd of Iguanadon who would look up but did not look to worried.  
The three of them walked through the forest, Eddie explaining to them about the planet they were on and how it differed from Earth. After about fifteen minutes of walking Eddie stopped at the base of a tree. Ken and Cody were a little confused until Eddie pointed up. Above them, at the top of the tree, was a big box object. Eddie took a small remote control out of his pocket and pressed a green button on it. The object started to come down. When it hit the ground, they got a good visual of the object. The spacing was small but cozy. About six feet by six feet and a ceiling made out of camouflage material eight feet tall. The 'walls' were chained fences that reached half way to the ceiling which were also covered in camouflage material. The three of them walked into the high hide and Eddie closed the gate behind them.  
Up in the High Hide, Ken and Cody ate a lunch of sandwiches and chips. Eddie told them to make sure not to drop anything so as not to be noticed by the animals. The high hide was covered in camouflage. It hung in the highest tree by a chain attachment. This gave whoever was in the high hide a good look at what the landscape looked like. Ken noticed a large meadow with a stream running through it. Many animals grazed and drank from the stream. It seemed very peaceful. On the other side of the high hide was a different story. It was deeper into the forest and covered in a dense layer of foliage. When Ken finished dinosaurs that were roaming the prairie. A few times Ken noticed quick movement through the trees out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it.  
That's when it happened. There was a blur that raced across the meadow at tremendous speed. It caused a panic among the herds of animals and produced a stampede. Suddenly there were more blurs and within a matter of seconds, a dinosaur was down and soon covered with . . .  
"Velociraptors."  
Ken and Cody jumped when Eddie had spoken. Ken and Cody looked back to see around five raptors on the now dead animal, and they were already going at it.  
After a few hours Eddie announced that he was done and they started back for the trailer. When they got back it was already starting to get dark. Ken and Cody walked in the door and Eddie put him stuff down next to the door. "I'll be right back" he said and then walked out the door.  
Ken and Cody nodded as he closed the door. Cody went over to one of the bunks and laid down wide awake. Ken sat down at the computer desk and looked at the four different monitors. They were security monitors. There were cameras placed in different places of the forest. Ken looked at one where there seemed to be the most movement. Two men were carrying an animal that Ken thought at first was one of the raptors, but when he looked harder it wasn't. It seemed to be a baby type on dinosaur that Ken was unaware of. It had small arms and to hind legs and Ken got the impression that the animal walked on two legs instead of four. The animal's leg had a deep gash in it and was bleeding badly. While one of the men held the creature up the other rapped a chain around it's belly and tied it to a tree. Ken was a little shocked by the scene he had just watched. It was like they were using the animal for bait, but for what?  
At that moment, two figures burst into the door and ended up knocking themselves into the opposite wall. This woke Cody and shook Ken almost out of his seat. Ken and Cody's mouths drop to their knees when they recognized the first figure as Tai. Tai looked up at them with his yellow eyes that still ran chills up Ken's spine. "When did you . . . How did . . . What the hell!" Ken was having a hard time finishing his questions.  
"You need to get out of here now!" Tai said as he walked up to Ken.  
"But we can't leave now!" Ken protested, backing away from Tai.  
"Yes, we do. This is Rex's territory. We need to leave, now" Tai said, moving again to grab Ken.  
"But they have one!" Ken broke the silence.  
Tai looked back at him, "Have what?"  
"A baby."  
Tai looked at Satu, who was walking Cody to the car near the trailer, and she looked at him. "Where?" Satu asked.  
"Lemme go with you." Ken protested, not answering the question.  
"No!" Tai and Satu said simultaneously.  
"Well I didn't make a map! I only know how to get there!"  
Satu agreed, but Tai looked as if he would have smacked them both and shoved them in the car. That might have been the reason Ken was at far distance from him. So Ken and Satu got in one car and Tai got in the car Cody was already in.  
  
* * *  
  
As they got closer, they could hear the long, mournful cries of a small animal. The rain, now coming down harder, was making the ground very muddy and it was hard to determine the animal was there. It was defiantly the Rex's child, around the size of a big dog. Satu and Ken got out of the car and ran over to the baby, "Its leg is cut pretty bad." Satu said.  
"Will it heal?"  
Satu shook her head, "Not before a predator smells it and picks it off." They removed the chain from around around the baby's belly. Then Satu picked up the baby and ran up to the car. Ken opened the door for her, and Satu put the child in the car. Ken got in the passengers seat while Satu got in the drivers side.  
Ken looked back at the baby, What do we do with it?"  
"We'll take it back to the trailer, I saw some medical supplies there" Satu said, seeing Ken's concerned. 


	14. The Cliffhagger

Chapter 14 - The Cliffhanger  
  
Tai and Cody were driving through the rain toward the High Hide. Cody had told Tai where it was and Tai couldn't think of another place to go where Cody would be safe. The nest was to far away.  
"Can I ask you something?" Tai said to Cody but kept his eyes on the road.  
"What?" Cody replied.  
"When did you guys get here? Like . . . How long have you been here?"  
Cody looked at Tai in disbelief. It was then that Cody realized that he really didn't know how long they had been there. And he couldn't remember when they had gotten there. So Cody made a guess, "A few days . . . three maybe?"  
Tai shrugged, "I'm not surprised. I don't know how long I've been here."  
"I know." Cody said, looking out the window.  
Tai looked at him funny, "What?"  
"There's a time difference here" Cody explained, "Back home, you were gone only a few days. While here . . . You've been here a year or so."  
At those last few words the car swerved a little and stopped. Out of shock, Tai had turned to his raptor form and had jumped out of his seat belt. When the car stopped, the creature had hit it's head on the windshield and growled in frustration. This was the first time Tai had turned raptor form on front of Cody. The Velociraptor looked at the young, shocked boy next to him. The dinosaur tucked him hind legs underneath him, making him look more bird like. "When did this happen to you?" Cody asked.  
Tai morphed back, "When I was born." Tai had a 'Don't talk about it' tone when he answered Cody, so Cody dropped the subject.  
When they reached the High Hide, Eddie was there waiting. Cody unaware of the danger and Tai was hoping that no one would be there. Tai knew it was safer in the High Hide then it was on the ground. Eddie joyously allowed Tai and Cody into the High Hide and started moving the object up to the tree top. Tai was uncomfortable but it was his only choice, he really wasn't having the best of luck with trying to save as many lives as he could. He willingly got in the high hide with Cody and Eddie. It started to rain harder as the high hide stopped at the top of the tree. Cody looked up at Tai, "Where are they?"  
Tai looked at Cody trying to find a comforting answer but was distracted a light turning on in the distance. He looked up, someone was in the trailer. "Are they safe there?" Cody asked, seeing the light too.  
Again Tai was unable to answer, but this time for another reason. There a roar from one of the Rex's coming from inside the forest making all three of them look back. Tai turned off the lantern next to him, putting them in total darkness, "Eddie? Is there anyway to communicate with the trailer?"  
Eddie handed him a small phone, and Tai put it to his ear, it was ringing.  
  
* * *  
Satu and Ken carried the baby Rex to the back of the trailer and and laid it on a table. Ken hurried to a cabinet and opened it. He took out two different first aid kits. Meanwhile Satu had taken a washcloth and was drying the struggling animals leg. She took a needle and a small bottle out of one the kits Ken brought over. "What's that?" Ken asked.  
"Morphine. It will calm him down."  
The phone in the trailer was ringing but they both ignored it. Satu put the needle into the baby's hip.  
A few minutes later the baby had calmed and had stopped struggling. Satu and Ken began to clean the deep gash that was in the animals leg. Ken was surprised that it hadn't hit the bone it was so deep. Soon Satu began to stitch the wound.  
  
* * *  
"No answer, what a surprise." Tai said putting down the phone, "I'm gonna kill that girl. Eddie how do I get down from -- ?" Tai was about to turn to Eddie when he felt something round pressed against the back of his neck. There was a yelp from Cody and Eddie told Tai to turn around. Eddie was holding Cody by the collar of his shirt over the side of the high hide with Tai cornered facing the barrel of a gun.  
"Don't move" Eddie said with a glaze in his eyes.  
Cody was holding on to Eddie arm for support. There was a sudden jolt and the high hide began to lower. This caused Eddie to stumble, dropping both the gun and Cody. Tai was going to go for the gun but went for Cody, throwing himself over the side of the fence of the high hide. He grabbed Cody by the arm. He was hanging by one arm over the side of the high hide. There was suddenly a loud noise and then a sharp pain in Tai's shoulder. Tai looked up at his shoulder of the arm that was holding on to the high hide. It was bleeding. He looked up at Eddie, a little light headed. Eddie had attempted to shoot him, but missed and the bullet had gone through Tai's shoulder. Tai's grip was loosening when he heard another shot. Then Eddie was to his knees, clutching his hand. He had been shot in the hand. Tai looked down from where the shot had come from. Keiko stood there beaming up at him. Tai smiled down at her. She smiled back.  
When the high hide was within a few feet of the ground, Tai jumped down and handed Cody over to Keiko. "Get him somewhere safe." And before Keiko could answer back, Tai had dashed off through the forest toward the trailer. Keiko glared over at the whining Eddie and then walked off, carrying Cody. Cody asked about what happened to Tai to make him turn to a dinosaur. Keiko turned to the small boy and began to explain that they were not from Earth but from this planet, what happened to them, the scientist, and everything else that happened. Unfortunately this kept her from being aware that she was being followed.  
  
* * *  
After about ten minutes the wound was stitched completely and they began to bandage up the leg. It was about when they were finished that Tai burst into the trailer, "For once in your life Satu," Tai slammed the door behind him, "Would it kill you to pick up the phone?" Tai walked over to the baby, "Help me get this thing out of here."  
"Wait Tai," Satu said, "We need to--"  
Suddenly there was a grinding noise and the car that was with the trailer rolled passed the window next to Tai.  
"What is it?" Satu asked.  
"Mommy's very angry." Tai replied.  
It was quiet. To quiet. The three of them waited, looking out the one window, the wrong window. On the other side, behind them, a huge head came down and looked in sideways. It growled, which caused Tai, Satu, and Ken to look back. The T-Rex roared at them. Another T-Rex looked in the other window and growled at the three people inside. The two Rexes looked in at the baby that belonged to them, and one nosed the trailer a bit, knocking it on two wheels for a second before it came back down with a thunk. The three people inside were thrown around the room of the trailer, then they finally backed up against the back of the trailer. The glass protective wall stopped them from hitting their backs against the hard, cold, iron, door. "This isn't hunting procedure Tai" Satu said.  
"I know" he responded.  
"They're searching."  
"I know."  
"They came for the infant."  
"Lets not disappoint them then" Tai said as he reached for the baby Rex.  
Satu carried the animals head over her shoulder, while Tai carried the rest of the body. "Ken, get the muzzle off will ya?" Satu asked.  
Obediently, Ken gingerly took the muzzle off the baby. As soon as it was off, the infant began it's crying, and the Rexes outside followed them every step of the way. Tai opened the door, only to be face to face with one of the only creatures that he and Satu couldn't fight. They let the infant run to its parent and Tai closed the door quietly.  
* * *  
Keiko and Cody walked through the dense forest as Keiko explained to Cody about what happened to them to make them like this. "There was one of us you has their biological parents alive, but we don't know who."  
"Then how do you know they're the parents of one of you?" Cody asked.  
"Bambi has done a lot of research and discovered that some how they are still alive, and most likely on your earth." Keiko stated.  
"Why do you say they're on our earth?" Cody asked.  
"Because nobody survived the attack after Malone shut the security of in the colony."  
"How do you know for sure?"  
"You're asking a lot of questions."  
"I know."  
"Tai hates that."  
"Do you?" Cody asked.  
"No."  
"Then why does it matter?"  
There was silence. Then. . .  
"Who's Bambi?" Cody asked. Keiko threw her arms in the air in frustration.  
* * *  
Tai was sitting on an office chair, Ken on another one trying to catch his breath, and Satu sitting on a desk next to Ken. "I beg people to listen to me." Tai said, "I speak perfectly well, I don't have any accent on me."  
"Aw shut up Tai" Satu said.  
"So what are you going to tell Ryo when he discovered you disrupted to hunting patterns of the Rex family?" Tai asked Satu.  
"What are you talking about?" Ken asked.  
Satu explained, "That baby was taken away from its nest and parents terrortory. The Rexes had to get out of their boundaries to find it, therefore, we changed their hunting patterns." Tai suddenly stood. Satu looked up at him, "What's the matter?"  
"That's why they're still here." he said.  
"Huh?" Satu and Ken asked simultaneously.  
"Hang on this is going to be bad." Tai simply said, just before the trailer started to tip. The Rexes had come back and were turning the trailer over. The three were tossed around inside as the trailer was flipped onto its roof.  
Ken ran to the door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Hang on to something!" Ken shouted.  
"Hang on to something!" Tai echoed. The second half on the trailer was suddenly thrown over the side of the cliff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moonstone: Oh the irony of that ending an that title, ha ha!!  
  
Tai: How many 'close calls' am I gonna have?  
  
Ken: I lost count, but I get my own next chapter so nyeh nyeh *Sticks tongue out at Tai*  
  
Tai: Shut it Kaiser.  
  
Ken (fuming): You said you wouldn't call me that!  
  
Moonstone(to Tai): He's cute when he's angry.  
  
Tai: Gross. 


End file.
